Porque no es facil ser Yukio
by Alicse
Summary: Yukio, profesor a medio tiempo, estudiante la otra mitad y exorcista constante, que pasa cuando su vida de estudiante se funde con su vida como profesor.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Yukio siempre ha sido una buena persona, un buen hijo y hermano, excelente estudiante, destacaba en todo, pero no todo para siempre, como manejara su vida de estudiante normal, mientras tanto, exorcista, además de estar a cargo de cuidar a su hermano medio demonio; porque no es tan fácil ser Yukio y mantener su doble vida estable.

"Rin dijo que trabajo demasiado, que debería tomarme un descanso ..."

"mis compañeros de clase constantemente me preguntan si estoy bien ..."

"Shura me sigue molestando, pero yo veo en sus ojos que le preocupo ..."

"mis alumnos, en especial Shiemi, dicen que debería relajarme ..."

Realmente me veo tan mal, pero no puedo parar, porque debo trabajar para conseguir comida para mí y porque puedo estudiar para cumplir mi sueño de ser médico, seguir siendo exorcista porque es el legado de mi padre y ser más fuerte para proteger a Rin. .. y mis alumnos, ya has vuelto a la parte de mi vida, así que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ellos.

* * *

Disclaimer como ya saben, ao no exorcist no me pertenece, es de le genialisima Kazue Kato :D


	2. Una mañana no tan normal

Era temprano en la mañana, Yukio había dormido poco porque se quedó hasta tarde revisando las tareas de sus alumnos y haciendo su propia tarea, sonó la alarma del despertador indicando que ya era hora de iniciar sus actividades; con un largo bostezo se levantó tomo su ropa y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, volvió y noto a una persona que ya debería haberse levantado y seguía durmiendo.

-nii san levántate o llegaras tarde, de nuevo

-…

-¡nii-san!

Con un sobresalto Rin cae de su cama - ya estoy despierto, no tenías por qué gritar Yukio-, dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-no me escuchabas así que tenía que hacerlo-, le responde mientras toma sus cosas de sus clases normales y se retira a tomar un desayuno rápido para llegar a tiempo a su aula.

-¡buenos días Okumura kun!

-buenos días Hashino san

-¡buenos días Okumura kun!

-buenos días Nishiwaki san

-¡buenos días Okumura kun!

-buenos días Oomoto san

Después de saludar a varios de sus compañeros, llego a su asiento y se sentó a esperar a su profesor de su primera clase del día

-Buenos días clase saludo su profesor, espero que hayan hecho sus deberes, porque sobre eso les hare un cuestionario el día de hoy; se escucharon varios gemidos de desaprobación por parte de los alumnos.

-Oye Okumura ¿tú los hiciste? Le pregunto su compañero que se sentaba a su lado derecho.

-Sí, los termine Rei kun ¿y tú?

-no, me quede a la mitad, no pude entender el resto… espera ¡¿tú lo entendiste?! Dijo mientras observaba los deberes terminados de Yukio,-Era de esperarse del mejor de la clase le dijo mientras lo codeaba

-Bien clase pasare a recoger su trabajo

-Pero profesor yo no termine por qué no lo entendí por completo replico un alumno

-Ni yo, –Yo tampoco-, Se unieron varios alumnos más, -Entonces ¿Quién termino sus deberes? Pregunto el profesor, nadie decía nada, ni daba señales de haber terminado, pero en el fondo se escuchó una voz

-¡Okumura kun los termino! dijo Rei Entonces todas las miradas se dirigieron al fondo del aula donde se encontraba Yukio.

-¿Eso es verdad Okumura kun?- Le pregunto su profesor mientras se acercaba a su lugar, -Si…- dijo algo dudoso Yukio – ¿Puedo ver tu trabajo?-Claro- le dijo mientras tomaba varias hojas y se las entregaba al profesor, después de unos momentos de analizarlas exclamo -¡esto es perfecto!, se ve que tienes talento para la química.

-Gracias profesor, a decir verdad siempre me ha interesado esta…,- no pudo terminar la frase porque se escuchó un celular sonando. –Lo siento es mío, ¿puedo contestar? Es urgente- dijo Yukio muy apenado y algo preocupado, -Esta bien, puedes hacerlo- Yukio tomo su teléfono y salió del aula

-Aquí Okumura ¿Qué paso Shura? tu nunca me llamas a menos que sea algo importante.

-Pues lo es, pero no te lo puedo decir por teléfono, Mephisto nos ha convocado a su oficina asumo que se trata de una misión.

-Y ¿a qué hora nos vemos?

-Ahora.

-¡qué! Estoy en clase y lo sabes

-Yo no dicto las órdenes, así que nos vemos allá miedoso cuatro ojos

-¡Hey! ¡Shura! Espera…- pero no tenía caso insistir ya que Shura acababa de colgar

Con un suspiro Yukio entro al salón y se dirigió a su profesor –Disculpe puedo retirarme, es que me acaba de surgir un compromiso muy importante

-En condiciones normales diría que no- respondió su profesor –pero ya que vamos a hacer un repaso de la actividad que tú ya comprendiste, por lo que, está bien, puedes retirarte.

-Muchas gracias, respondió Yukio mientras tomaba sus cosas y corría hacia la puerta, a unos metros de ahí, había un armario de escobas, Yukio saco sus llaves, introdujo una en la cerradura y al abrir la puerta se encontraba en la oficina del director


	3. De goblins y consecuencias

-Nos llamó Sr. Pheless

-¡Ah! Okumura kun llegaste rápido, ¿algún problema para salir de clase?

-no ninguno…

-¡Basta de platica! interrumpió Shura,-¿para qué nos llamaste?

-Bueno, hace algunas horas se abrió un pequeño portal que comunica gehena…

-¡espera que! Como es posible que alguien haga portales a gehena replico Shura

-sospechamos que alguien ha estado experimentado, porque solo se abren unos momentos y se vuelven a cerrar, de ahí que ha habido más ataques, con así que su misión es ir a investigar y obtener la mayor cantidad de información que puedan… por cierto es posible que haya afectados por el miasma, por eso lo llame Okumura sensei termino Mephisto guiñándole a Yukio

-Una pregunta, ¿Dónde se abrió el portal? Pregunto Yukio

-por el sur, a las afueras de la ciudad, ¿alguna pregunta más?

-No, creo que sería todo, al atardecer Yukio le traerá el informe

-¡oye! Se supone que los dos vamos de misión así que ambos tenemos que hacer un informe

-Sí, pero ¡yo entregare el mío mañana! Respondió Shura alegremente

-Está bien yo lo hare dijo Yukio rendido –Bueno Sr. Pheless nos retiramos. Y con esto ambos salieron del despacho

-Entonces nos vemos en la puerta en 10 min. Necesito ir por mis cosas

-Si está bien, ahí te espero cuatro ojos.

Yukio se apresuró y fue a su dormitorio tomo su chaqueta, su botiquín y sus armas, para luego encontrarse con Shura

A las afueras de la ciudad

Había varias personas algo alteradas porque ahora eran capaces de ver demonios, así que Yukio y Shura habían ido a reconfortarlos y a ver si podían sacar algo de información

-Había un enjambre de monstruos fuera de control que salieron de ese portal, e iban acompañados de unos monstros más grandes dijo algo asustado uno de los afectados

-¿Podría describírmelos? Le pregunto Shura

-Eran algo esféricos y verdes…

-Goblins susurro Yukio -¿en qué dirección se fueron?

-Por allá dijo señalando en dirección a la academia

-Esto puede poner a los estudiantes normales en peligro debemos avisarle a alguien

-Tranquilo la barrera los contendrá

-olvidaste que hoy estaban renovando los sellos del ala sur ¿verdad?

-¡ups! Entonces a quien sugieres cuatro ojos, la mayoría de los exorcistas están ocupados y no creo que alguno se moleste en exterminar a simples goblins

-¡Los exwires! Ellos pueden hacerse cargo, debo llamar a Rin.

En ese momento Yukio saca su teléfono y marca, espera un momento hasta que Rin contesta el teléfono

-Yukio, ¿pasa algo? Nunca me llamas en tus horas de clase

-Nii-san, rápido reúne a los demás exwires y vayan a la puerta sur de la academia varios goblins iban en esa dirección y es posible que ataquen a los civiles, así que deténganlos… y por favor traten de ser discretos.

-Si lo que digas, bueno me voy. Y colgó la llamada

-Parece que los exwires se harán cargo dijo Yukio aliviado

-Bien, ahora seguiremos buscando información por los alrededores.

En la academia

Rin escribió un mensaje rápido y se los envió a sus compañeros, para luego salir rápidamente a la puerta sur, llegando ahí vieron lo peor, había montones de goblins pero los más grandes habían atacado una de las aulas y comenzaba a hacerse un caos ahí dentro

-Bueno creo que lo más adecuado aquí seria dividirnos dijo Bon

-Por esta vez coincido contigo contesto Rin

-Sugiero que Izumo chan, Bon y tu vayan a el aula y Shiemi, Shima y yo nos quedamos aquí comento Konekomaru

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿alguien se opone? Dijo Bon, ya que nadie dijo nada partieron a sus puestos

Con Shiemi, Shima y Konekomaru

Parece que no quedan tantos goblins aquí, podremos con ellos fácilmente dijo Shima confiado

-¡Sí! Dijo alegre Shiemi, y comenzaron a atacarlos mientras Konekomaru recitaba algunos versos que luego de unos momentos terminaron con todos los goblins

-Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Rin y a los demás ¿vamos? Pregunto Shiemi

-Claro, vamos contesto Shima y se pusieron en marcha

En el aula

Izumo Rin y Bon se fueron corriendo, y cuando se acercaban al salón podían escuchar los gritos de los alumnos que estaban adentro, de un golpe Rin abrió la puerta y comenzó a golpear a los goblins con su espada enfundada, mientras tanto Izumo convoco a sus familiares y Bon comenzó a recitar versos fatales de los goblins, así que de igual manera no tardaron en terminar con todos, habiendo terminado llegaron Konekomaru, Shima y Shiemi

-¿Están todos bien?, pregunto Shiemi

-Todo bien aquí contesto Bon

-Oigan creo que aún nos falta resolver algo dijo Izumo

-¿¡Y ahora que cejitas!? Exclamo Rin

-¡Te dije que no me llames así!, en todo lo caso lo que falta resolver es eso, dijo mientras señalaba a toda la clase, incluido en profesor, que estaban apiñados en la parte delantera del aula

-Cierto… ¡Yukio me va a matar! Me dijo que debíamos ser discretos y ya tenemos a todo un grupo implicado ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-¡El director! Él podría decidir que sería lo más conveniente ya que todos ellos ahora ven demonios respondió Koneko

-Creo que sería lo más prudente dijo Bon –Rin tú tienes su número verdad, llámalo

-Ya voy, y con eso saco su teléfono y salió del aula

-Mientras hay que tranquilizarlos, se ven muy asustados comento Shima

Con eso todos fueron a donde se encontraban los alumnos y les indicaron que fueran a sus lugares y mantuvieran la calma, habiéndose sentados todos entro Rin

-¡Les tengo noticias! Meph… el director dice que ahora tomaran el curso con nosotros para que sepan defenderse, pero como no tiene suficientes llaves para todos, temporalmente alguno de nosotros tendrá que venir por ellos para ir a clase.

-Bien Rin ya explico lo que sucederá con ustedes dijo Izumo ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pregunto el profesor

-Somos alumnos de esta escuela, vivimos y estudiamos aquí pero la única diferencia es que nosotros también tomamos un curso especial para ser exorcistas respondió Shima

-Y esas clases ¿son a las que nosotros iremos?

-No exactamente, si irán con nosotros pero solo tomaran un curso intensivo de defensa ya que ninguno de ustedes aspira a ser exorcista explico Rin ¿algo más?

-¿Qué son esas cosas? Dijo Oomoto señalando el montón de pequeños demonios que volaban alrededor

-Son alquitrán de hulla, son demonios de un nivel muy bajo, no son peligrosos dijo Shima

-¿Cuándo será el curso y quien vendrá por nosotros? Pregunto Hashino

-Mañana comenzara después de sus clases… comenzó Rin

-Rin vendrá por ustedes termino Bon

-¡que! ¿Y por qué yo? -Porque eres el peor estudiante, no importara si llegas un poco tarde

-¡oye!... está bien yo vendré dijo resignado

-Bueno si no hay más preguntas nos vemos mañana y guarden el secreto si dijo Shiemi guiñándoles un ojo los exwires se fueron.

-Esto estuvo de locos exclamo Rei ¡qué bueno que Yukio se retiró!, al menos el seguirá con su vida normal sin ver a estos monstruos

-Cierto me había olvidado de él dijo el profesor ¿Cómo haremos para ir al curso sin que él se dé cuenta?

-No habrá problema, Yukio siempre se va en cuanto y suena la campana, así que dudo que nos vea yendo a la otra clase.

-Entonces está bien, después de lo sucedido sugiero que todos nos retiremos y descansen un poco que mañana será un día ajetreado y con esto el profesor despidió a sus alumnos.


	4. Nueva clase, nuevo profesor

Al día siguiente

El momento esperado llego y como siempre termino la clase Yukio se marchó rápidamente y unos minutos más llego Rin y se fue a la parte delantera de la clase -Bien tomen sus cosas, debemos irnos si es que no quieren llegar tarde; todos obedecieron, tomaron sus cosas y se disponían a seguir a Rin, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta se sorprendieron por que la cerro en lugar de pasar por ella

-Oye como vamos a llegar si cierras la puerta dijo un estudiante al azar

-Los salones donde estudiamos están ocultos y protegidos por una barrera así que tenemos una forma especial de ingresar que es con esta llave, dijo mientras sacaba su llave y la introducía en la cerradura, para luego abrirla y revelar un gran pasillo donde estaban varios salones a los costados

-Te estabas tardando Okumura kun le saludo una voz cantarina

-¡Mephisto!

-¡Sr. Pheless!

-¡Director!

-Lamento que no pude presentarme ayer que ocurrió el accidente, mis sinceras disculpas, eso no debió haber pasado, pero bueno los estoy entreteniendo y deberían ir a clase, Rin llévalos contigo

-¿Pero no iban a hacer un curso diferente?

-Ya le di indicaciones a alguien para que se haga cargo y los verá allá, así que ¡andando!

-Bien ya lo escucharon, vamos

Caminaron unos cuantos metros y Rin abrió la puerta de uno de los salones y les indico a todos que pasaran y él entro al final, luego miro el reloj

-¡Bien llegamos 5 minutos antes! Todos deberían sentarse y relajarse, solo son clases

Unos momentos después llegaron el resto de los exwires

-Hola Rin saludo Shiemi mientras se sentaba a su lado, llegaste temprano

-Si es que tenía que traerlos y no podía darme el lujo de llegar más veces tarde

-¿No iban a estar en un curso especial? Pregunto Izumo

-Mephisto me dijo que los trajera aquí…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro una persona que portaba el uniforme escolar, una gabardina larga en lugar del saco acostumbrado y un maletín que coloco en su escritorio.

-Okumura kun ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? Como es que tomaras el curso, si tu no estabas ayer cuando nos atacaron los demonios…

-Espera Rei kun ¿Cuáles demonios?

-Unos momentos después de que te fueras nos atacaron un montón de ellos

Con eso se giró ligeramente y miro acusadoramente a los exwires, es especial a cierto peli azul

-Rin…

-¿Si?

-¿¡que no te dije ayer que fueran discretos para evitar civiles involucrados!?

-Sí, pero cuando llegamos ya había comenzado el ataque así que no tenía sentido ser precavidos…

-Bien dijo Yukio mientras se presionaba un poco el puente de la nariz, ahora tiene sentido lo que me dijo el Sr. Pheless cuando le entregue el informe dijo dirigiendo su atención al resto de la clase

-Ok creo que es momento de presentarme adecuadamente

-¿Presentarte para qué? Además ya todos te conocemos dijo Rei

-Presentarme, porque es lo que hace el profesor en la primera clase

-¡Profesor! Dijeron varios alumnos y su profesor Nagato

-Sí, así que comenzare Soy Okumura Yukio, yo les impartiré el curso intensivo de autodefensa, estudie exorcismo desde los siete años y obtuve el título hace dos años, así que les pido que se refieran a mi adecuadamente, ¿alguna pregunta?

-Yo tengo una dijo Hashino, ¿Ellos son conocidos tuyos o también dan clases por aquí? Dijo señalando a los exwires

Yukio se rio ligeramente, -Ellos son mis alumnos también, les doy la clase de farmacología anti demonios y tomaran el curso de defensa con ustedes…

-Espera ¿¡que!? Exclamo Rin

-El director me dijo que preparara el curso de defensa porque le parecía que es necesario que estén capacitados en caso de emergencia, pero nunca me hablo de que vendría todo el grupo de ahí mi sorpresa cuando los vi, pero bueno sería adecuado que los exwires se presentaran con sus nuevos compañeros temporales ¿Quién comienza?

-Yo dijo Shiemi y se puso de pie ¿Qué debería decir? Susurro nerviosa

-Solo di tu nombre y quizá en que meinster te vas a dedicar

-Soy Moryama Shiemi y yo voy a ser tamer, un gusto conocerlos

\- Yo soy Renzo Shima, Aria

-Konekomaru Miwa, Aria

-Kamiki Izumo, Tamer

-Ryuji Suguro, Aria y Dragoon

-Okumura Rin, Knight

-Okumura… Yukio no me dijiste que tenías un hermano exclamo Rei

-Si es mi hermano gemelo, ahora su atención hacia la pizarra por favor, les explicare un poco como es la organización de los exorcistas; en la pizarra estaba dibujado un diagrama de la jerarquía de los exorcistas y comenzó -Sus compañeros de aquí, tienen el rango de exwires que es el primer rango que se obtiene, luego sigue mainster que es el rango más básico y donde escogen su tipo de armas como ya mencionaron antes, hay cinco tipos de combate que son: Aria, que pelean recitando versos, los tamers o domadores invocan demonios o familiares, doctor utilizan pócimas y también saben cómo tratar heridas por ultimo están dragoon que usan armas de fuego y knight que utilizan espadas…- y así continuo su explicación por unos minutos más -bueno eso es lo básico de la organización de los exorcistas ¿alguien tiene preguntas?

-Si no te importa yo tengo una

-Si puede preguntar Nagato sensei

-¿Qué rango tienes y que mainster tienes?

-Mi rango es medio primera clase y mi maister tengo dos: doctor y dragoon ¿alguien más?

Como nadie dijo nada continuo mientras buscaba algunos papeles de su maletín –Chicos ya tengo los resultados de sus exámenes y espero que hayan resuelto los ejercicios que deje de tarea, me los llevare para revisarlos porque nos queda poco tiempo y no alcanzare a hacerlo aquí, así que pasen por sus exámenes y dejen sus tareas en el escritorio, mientras les explicare como se llevara a cabo el curso de defensa, será a modo de campamento, durara una semana empezando a partir de mañana, así que los veré después de clases en los viejos dormitorios; deberán traer ropa suficiente para una semana y sus artículos escolares. ¿Quedo todo claro?

-¿Y que pasara con las otras clases?

-Asistirán de forma normal, solo que no volverán a su dormitorio de siempre

-¿Qué esos dormitorios no están abandonados?

-No totalmente, ahí vivo yo con mi hermano

-No es justo Yukio, exclamo Rei ¿Por qué tienen todo un edificio para ustedes? el director aprueba esto

-Si el director lo aprueba, pero no te puedo decir los motivos

-¡Ehhh! Porque no podemos saber

-Porque… *bostezo* es un secreto

-Yukio…

-Si nii san

-¿a qué hora te dormiste anoche?

Nadie había prestado atención pero Yukio había bostezado un par de veces durante la clase y tenía unas ojeras que se escondían sutilmente con el marco de sus lentes

-Em… cuando volví de con el director tuve que preparar el curso especial, revisar los exámenes y hacer mi tarea de las otras clases y para cuando termine eran las 4 am

-¡Eso quiere decir que ni siquiera dormiste tus cuatro horas habituales!

-Espera… Okumura kun ¿¡solo duermes cuatro horas diarias!? Pregunto Nagato sensei

-Por lo general si dijo despreocupadamente

-Y ya estás cansado, así que termina la clase de una buena vez para que te vayas a dormir tonto hermano menor

-¡Nii san! Seguimos en clase y creo haberte dicho que te refirieras a mí apropiadamente

-Si claro, pero eres tonto si ni siquiera puedes cuidar de ti mismo, sabes, solo haces que me preocupe.

-Lo siento, he de admitir que si estoy algo cansado y como ya explique de que tratara el curso, creo que podemos dejarlo por hoy. Pueden irse y nos vemos mañana; después guardo sus cosas y se retiro

-Oye Rin, Okumura sensei si estaba realmente cansado, verdad pregunto Koneko

-Para que lo admitiera tan fácilmente y nos dejara salir antes, si contesto Rin

-¡oigan y no nos dejó tarea! dijo Shima

-Es cierto, diario nos deja montones de ejercicios y practicas ¿creen que se haya olvidado? comento Izumo

-No lo sé pero estoy feliz de que no tengamos tarea

-Emm no quiero interrumpir, dijo Nagato sensei ¿pero cómo volvemos a la escuela?

-Cierto me había olvidado de ellos, dijo Rin – ¿Chicos los pueden acompañar?

-¿¡Por qué?! Mejor tu hazlo reclamo Bon

-Es que creo que debería ir a ver que Yukio si se haya ido a descansar, ese workaholic no dejaría de trabajar ni aunque se muriera de sueño.

-Bueno solo porque nos preocupa Okumura sensei lo haremos esta vez, ¿el Sr Pheless no te dijo para cuando les daría sus llaves?

-Dijo que no tardaría pero no me específico para cuando.

-bueno es momento de retirarnos dijo refiriéndose a los nuevos alumnos y salieron del lugar

-Yo también me voy, nos vemos chicas y Rin se retiró hacia los dormitorios


	5. Comienza el entrenamiento (1 parte)

Rin llega a los dormitorios y ve a Yukio bastante cansado tratando de revisar la tarea que acababan de entregar

-¡Yukio! Creí haberte dicho que fueras a dormir

-Es que tenía que revisar estos trabajos ...

-Ya los revisaras mañana, ahora a dormir

-Si ya voy ... se levantó para ir a la cama, se tambaleaba ligeramente y luego de que su cuerpo tocó la cama quedo dormido. Mientras tanto Rin solo lo observaba, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello de Yukio

-tonto hermanito menor, sabes que debes dejar de exigir tanto, solo haces que los demás se preocupen, yo me preocupo, es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores ... pero desde que superan todo el asunto de que eras exorcista cada vez que veo más difícil de alcanzar y preocuparse por lo que puede hacer para cuidar de ti ... Rin permaneció así como momentos y luego salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina a preparar algo

-¡Hey Ukobach! qué tal si hoy hacemos sashimi, Yukio ha estado algo cansado y quiero hacer algo para animarlo, el demonio de la cocina solo hizo un sonido de afirmación y ambos comenzaron a cocinar, después de unas horas Yukio se había levantado y se puso a realizar su tarea para luego revisar los ejercicios de los exilios, solo minutos después

-Yukio vamos a cenar

-Si ya viajas solo termino de revisar los ejercicios ...

-dije que eso lo harías mañana, vamos, Ukobach y tú hicimos tu favorito ¡sashimi! El castaño se animó al escuchar que Rin había hecho sashimi -Esta bien cedió y salió con su hermano hacia la cocina. Cenaron animadamente y luego de recoger la loza volvieron a su habitación, Yukio volvió a la revisión y Rin a terminar los deberes que tenía pendientes, luego de terminar el peli azul se dispuso a irse a acostar y ya en la cama le llamo la atención que Yukio aún no dio indicios de querer irse a dormir

-Yukio sé que tomaste una siesta por la tarde, pero por favor no te vayas a dormir tan tarde, recuerda que tus nuevos alumnos te necesitan en óptimas condiciones ...

-Gracias nii san dijo Yukio espontaneo

-¿y eso por qué?

-porque siempre tiene estado cuando yo necesito, y aunque no me digas que puedo contar contigo

-Para eso están los hermanos, tonto cuatro ojos

-¡oye! Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así

-y eso que

-Rin no tienes remedio

-Tu tampoco ...

Yukio soltó un ligero suspiro, se levantó para prepararse para irse a la cama y cuando termino miro hacia su hermano que dormía plácidamente con Kuro encima de él

A la mañana siguiente

Yukio se levantó más temprano de lo usual, pero después de mucho tiempo, se levantó en serio, se levantó y se bajó de la cabeza. armario y se fue a la jaula de bateo, estaba cerca de una hora, luego ya estaba listo para leer y volvió a estar para el dormitorio, ya está allí las cosas a su lugar , tomo su uniforme y una toalla y se fue a tomar una ducha. Cuando volvió, como de costumbre, no se había levantado así que tuvo que despertar para que no llegara tarde, por su cuenta, tomo sus cosas, y fue para desayunar,

-¿de qué tratara la clase que nos darás?

-¿desde cuándo puedes verlos?

-¿Cómo decidiste convertirte en exorcista?

-¿Rin es tu hermano gemelo?

-¿Por qué solo duermes cuatro horas?

-¿Por qué tienen todo el dormitorio para ustedes solos?

Antes de que les diera una respuesta llego su profesor haciendo que todos vuelvan a su lugar

-Bien clase comencemos, esta vez sí hicieron sus deberes ¿verdad?

-Emm ... Si hay algunos titubeando

La clase continua sin problemas el profesor les falta más tarea y cuando se terminó la clase Yukio pidió la palabra

-Como todos saben que el curso se impartirá en los viejos dormitorios, nos vemos allí en dos horas, no lleguen tarde

-Si Okumura sensei ha abierto todos los coros, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Yukio, así que solo les sonrió y se fue

Ya en los dormitorios

Había pasado una hora y todos comenzaron una congregación a la entrada del dormitorio pero nadie se atrevió a entrar a la puerta de atrás a la puerta y tocaron, Rin se asomó por la ventana y los invito a entrar los exwires pasaron primero y los demás siguieron hasta llegar al cuarto compartido de Rin y Yukio

-Rin ya llegamos dijo Shima abriendo la puerta

-Oh pasen, pasen dijo chico demonio

-¿Dónde está Yuki chan? Pregunto Shiemi

-Oh Yukio, se fue a una misión con Shura

-¡¿What?! ¡Tan rápido se fue de misión, solo estaba con nosotros hace dos horas! Exclamo Rei

-Así es él, constantemente le llaman para hacer algo

-Y que hacemos mientras pregunto uno de los alumnos

-No lo sé ... tal vez debería llamarlo dijo sacando su celular

-Es una buena idea dijo Nagato sensei

-oye ponlo en el altavoz para poder pedirle instrucciones dijo Suguro

-¡¿Que no confías en mí ?! Dijo Rin fingiéndose ofendido

-Tratándose de ti se puede olvidar las cosas en cuanto te diga

-está bien, tomo su teléfono y comenzó a llamarse, el teléfono sonó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuando estaban por colgar se escuchó una voz que contestaba

-Hola Rin ¿Qué pasa estoy ocupado? Dijo mientras se escuchaban las voces gritando, recitando sutras y disparos constantes, la clase se preocupó al escuchar todo eso

-¡Oye! Yukio me dejaste con toda la clase aquí, que se supone que haga mientras llegas.

-Cierre la clase, pensé que podría llegar a un tiempo, pero creo que estaré por aquí otras dos horas, pero hay cosas que pueden hacer, dejar una lista en el cajón de mi escritorio

-¿En cuál?

\- ...

 _(De fondo) -¡Yukio mira fijamente en guardia! (¡Yukio ten cuidado!) Este reacciono rápido y comenzó a disparar con más velocidad para luego sacar una granada de agua bendita -Stendere tutto (dispérsense todos) y luego la hizo explotar._

-¿Yukio en cual cajón?

\- Credo che nel primo cassetto

-¡¿What?!

-¡creo en el cajón de arriba! Perdón pero debo ir de ir ahora, nos vemos al rato. Y con eso finalizo la llamada

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en shock después de escuchar todo lo que había pasado de fondo, hasta que Rin se movió hacia el escritorio -Bien, dijo que tenía una lista por aquí, pero ...

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo Koneko

-el escritorio tiene dos cajones arriba

-Puede abrir los dos dijo Izumo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-La verdad es que Yukio odia que toque sus cosas, pero bueno la situación lo demanda

Abrió el primer cajón y este estaba lleno de al menos una media docena de gafas

-¡¿Cuántos repuestos cree que necesita ese cuatro ojos ?! Exclamo sorprendido

-¿repuestos de qué? pregunto una alumna al azar

-Repuestos de lentes, ¡hay al menos 6 pares aquí! Pero no estaba la lista dijo decepcionado, abrió el otro cajón y estaba lleno de papeles, ya no estaba en la parte superior se dio a la tarea de revisar los nombres de alguien, al igual que los formatos para los informes de las misiones, las clases a medio prepara, algunas tareas incompletas hasta que por fin dio con la dichosa lista

-¡la encontré!

-¿Qué dice?

-Dice que cada quién tiene una habitación, puede ser compartidas pero no más de 3 personas por cuarto y no tiene chicos y chicas en una casa en una habitación, en el comedor hay algunas biblias para que comiencen a memorizar el evangelio de San Juan Bon, Shima y Koneko estarán a cargo de ayudar con esto ultimo

-Me parece bien dijo Bon ahora todos vallan una habitación y nos vemos en el comedor el media hora

En el comedor

Tal como Yukio había escrito allí varias veces, cada quien había tomado un lugar y había memorizado lo más posible, pero había tenido problemas con esto cuando Shima, Bon y Koneko iban a ayudar, el tiempo paso y la mayoría estaba por terminar cuando llego Yukio

-¡Hola chicos! Lamento no haber estado con ustedes sino como tener una cuenta que tenía una misión urgente así que tenía que irme ... dijo hasta que cierto peli azul lo interrumpió.


	6. Comienza el entrenamiento (2 parte)

-¿Yukio dónde estabas? Y… ¿desde cuando hablas italiano? Le pregunto Rin

-La misión fue en Italia… y desde cuando hablo italiano… creo que fue hace como un mes, cuando nos avisaron de que comenzaba a haber varias concentraciones de demonios en Italia y que era posible que nos mandaran para allá, así que considere prudente aprender el idioma

-Eso no puede ser cierto, se hacen como 12 horas de vuelo para llegar allá y tú solo te fuiste 4 horas le recrimino Rei

-Es posible, si tienes las llaves correctas contesto Yukio

-Es como con las llaves que nos llevaron al salón de la clase de exorcismo dijo el otro profesor

-Que observador Nagato sensei, si funcionan exactamente igual, así que como exorcista las llaves son una herramienta fundamental

-Entonces ¿tienes una llave para cada país? Dijo Rei ha de ser genial ser como tu

-no para todos pero si tengo algunos, tengo principalmente de lugares como tiendas de suministros que suelo visitar muy seguido, diferentes entradas a la escuela y el dormitorio, contesto Yukio ahora volviendo al tema, comenzaron estudiando el evangelio de san juan porque es el que más versos fatales tiene así que les será muy útil una vez que lo memoricen

-¿Enserio tenemos que memorizarlo todo? Exclamo uno de sus compañeros

-Solo es un evangelio, que es el más básico para los aria que son los que:…

-Atacan recitando versos bíblicos y sutras dijo Oomoto

-Muy bien Oomoto, mañana continuaremos con sutras y tamer, por lo regular de estos no hay muchos, porque requiere de gran fuerza de voluntad y energía

-¿Por qué? Pregunto Nagato sensei

-Izumo podrías contestar la pregunta

-Porque se trata de controlar a un demonio que te obedezca y no al revés

-¡Oh! Tiene bastante sentido

-Y en que capitulo van, varios contestaron pero la mayoría iba entre el dos y el tres –van algo lento pero les dejare descansar por hoy, pero será su tarea permanente por así decirlo si requieren apoyo pueden dirigirse a mi o a los tres chicos de allá dijo señalando al trio de Tokio ellos están estudiando para ser aria, así que son libres el resto de la tarde, la cena será a las 8, mañana probaremos a ver si alguien tiene habilidades de tamer así que se pueden retirar, nos vemos en la cena.

Todos comenzaron a levantase de sus lugares para ir hacia sus dormitorios y despejarse un poco, por su parte Yukio también volvía hacia su dormitorio hasta que Rei lo alcanzo –oye así que tienes muchos pares de gafas…

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Las vimos en tu cajón mientras tu hermano buscaba la hoja, pero bueno por fin puedo ver tu dormitorio…

-no

-vamos tú has estado en el mío varias veces porque no me muestras el tuyo

-no hay mucho que ver, aparte ya has estado ahí

-pero me da curiosidad saber que guardas ahí, y sirve que hacemos juntos la tarea de mañana la verdad no he entendido el tema del todo

-Está bien termino Yukio resignado, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio compartido y entraron –veamos que hay en mi dormitorio… no es mucho una cama, un escritorio, el armario…

-¿Qué son todas estas plantas aquí colgadas?

-¡ah! Son las plantas que uso para preparar pociones

-¿Y esto? Dijo señalando el cinturón con un montón para viales

-lo uso cuando tengo misiones, ayuda a llevar viales y es más practico que un portafolio, ahora volvamos a la tarea, sacaron sus cuadernos y se pusieron a trabajar Yukio termino antes, así que saco un montón de libros y comenzó a hacer anotaciones

-¿Qué haces ahora?

-Preparo la clase de mañana

-Me cuesta asimilar que eres un profesor y que todo esto de los demonios no es nuevo para ti, supongo que es complicado tener una doble vida donde eres el estudiante perfecto pero por otro lado también eres un profesor y exorcista…

-No es tan complicado como lo haces sonar, si de vez en cuando estoy cansado porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero logras acostumbrarte término encogiéndose de hombros,

-Deja de ser modesto Yukio ambos sabemos que te preocupas demasiado y por eso duermes tan poco dijo Rin

-¡Nii san!

-¡oh! Tu hermano está aquí, creo que no me presentado correctamente, me llamo Rei Kuzaki, un gusto conocerte

-Igualmente Rei kun

-¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro dijeron ambos

-Sé que Rin es el hermano mayor porque Yukio le dice nii san todo el tiempo, pero ¿qué tanto es más grande que tú? Parecen tener la misma edad

-Ciertamente Rin es el mayor pero solo por unos minutos…

-Entonces eso quiere decir…

-Sip dijo Rin somos gemelos

-Wow y ¿pueden hacer todas esas cosas de gemelos?

-¿Cuáles cosas de gemelos? Pregunto Yukio

-Tú sabes, saber cuándo el otro está en peligro, leerse el pensamiento, actuar como si se vieran en un espejo, hablar sincronizados… ese tipo de cosas

-veamos comenzó Yukio colocándose frente a Rin -saber cuándo el otro está en peligro creo que no…

-podríamos haber evitado muchas cosas si pudiéramos continuo Rin mientras ambos iban de un lado al otro de la habitación

-Leer los pensamientos…

-No entiendo lo que dice, mucho menos lo que piensa

-hablar sincronizado…

-claro que podemos, dijeron ambos mientras volteaban a ver a Rei

-Wow, ustedes son fascinantes dijo Rei sorprendido, -porque nunca lo hacen…

-Lo hacíamos antes pero luego todos en el monasterio se molestaron y dejamos de hacerlo dijeron ambos

-¿Crecieron en un monasterio?

-Sip

-¿Y sus padres?

-Emm… es complicado dijeron viéndose entre ellos

-Podíamos decir que… nuestra madre murió cuando nos dio a luz, de ahí un sacerdote, nos llevó al monasterio y cuido de nosotros como sus hijos… dijo Rin con voz ahogada

-Él es el que me dijo de la orden de exorcistas y me enseñó a luchar…

-¿él es exorcista?

-Era el más fuerte

-Definitivamente su familia es muy interesante, algún día deben presentarme a su padre…

En ese momento entro Shiemi para decirles que los estaban esperando en el comedor

-¡oh! Ya es tan tarde debemos irnos

Los tres salieron de la habitación, fueron al comedor y siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que todos habían terminado, se levantaron dejaron sus platos en la barra y Yukio llamo la atención de todo el grupo.

-Mañana haremos algo de entrenamiento físico antes de sus clases normales así que nos vemos a la entrada del dormitorio a las 6 am todos con ropa cómoda

-¡A las 6! Yukio eso es muy temprano ¿no puede ser más tarde? Se quejó Rin

-No hay nada mejor que algo de ejercicio por la mañana

-Tu pequeño demonio…

-Mira quien habla

-¡Cuatro ojos!

-¡Engendro de satán!

-¡Workaholic!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Chicos basta! interrumpió Shiemi

-Oh ¡lo siento! Dijeron ambos rascándose la nuca

-Viéndolos así sí parecen gemelos dijo Rei

-¡Son gemelos! Dijeron varios de los alumnos

-Si somos gemelos dijeron los dos

-Pero son totalmente opuestos

-¿Y qué? Dijo Rin

-Oigan no sería divertido que por un día actúen totalmente igual dijo Rei

-Yo apoyo la noción dijo Shima

-No me agrada la idea dijo Yukio

-Vamos Yukio será divertido dijo Rin

-¡¿Tú también los apoyas?!

-Sí, hagámoslo solo por los viejos tiempos ¿lo recuerdas? Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a eso?

-¿A que más iba a ser?

-En eso caso hagámoslo dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que les diera escalofríos a todos –Bien, nos vemos mañana 6 am en la entrada.

-Buenas noches a todos dijeron los gemelos y salieron del comedor dejando en shock a todos los presentes

-Viste sus miradas, no sabía que Okumura kun fuera tan aterrador comentaban algunas de las chicas

-¿Qué crees que se traigan entre manos los Okumura? dijo Suguro

-No lo sé, habrá que esperar a mañana respondió Konekomaru


	7. El juego de los gemelos

Al día siguiente

Tal como lo indico Yukio, eran las 6 am y estaban todos esperando en la entrada del dormitorio, solo faltaban ciertos gemelos, para ser Yukio era raro él siempre llega muy puntual pero también estaba Rin que no era nada raro que llegara tarde, pasaron unos minutos más cuando aparecieron ambos

-¡¿De qué demonios están disfrazados?! Exclamo Bon señalándolos

-Solo es ropa deportiva contesto Yukio

-Yo no le veo el problema dijo Rin

-Ustedes saben que no me refiero a eso

-Ahh esto dijeron señalando sus cabezas

Los gemelos habían cambiado su aspecto, Yukio se tiño el cabello de azul y se lo alboroto un poco, Rin llevaba gafas y se había dibujado algunos lunares de modo que ahora parecían gemelos idénticos

-Como dijeron que querían vernos actuar como gemelos… comenzó Rin

-Pensamos que sería más divertido si nos vemos totalmente igual… continuo Yukio

-así que hoy será el día de jugar ¡adivina quién es Yukio! dijeron ambos

-Tendrán hasta antes de la clase de invocaciones para adivinar

-Y que gana el que adivine dijo Shima

-mmm… pueden pedirnos lo que sea

-Desde que Yukio no les deje tarea…

-Hasta que rin se vista de chica…

-La única condición…

-Tienen que decir quién es y porque

-No se valen suposiciones al azar

-¡Wohoo! Esto será muy divertido dijo Rei

-Mientras piensan vamos a correr, abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a trotar alrededor del edificio había pasado una hora y ahora volvían todos cansados a excepción de los hermanos Okumura cada quien volvía a sus habitaciones para prepararse para ir a clases, y se encontraron todos en el comedor; todos comían con tranquilidad hasta que solo se escuchaba la charla de los peli azules

-"…entonces me dijo que debería ir a entrenar con ella, porque le preocupo, ¿¡tu crees eso!? Yo no, al menos no de ella"

-"vamos al menos dale algo de crédito, estoy muy seguro que le costó mucho decírtelo…"

-¡Lo tengo! Dijo Shiemi sonriendo –el de la izquierda es Yuki chan

-¿Por qué? Preguntaron

-Por qué Yukio siempre se preocupa, y Rin es más expresivo con lo que piensa… ¿acerté?

-Lo sentimos pero no, Yukio puede dar miedo si quiere…

-y Rin también se preocupa demasiado

-¿alguien más quiere intentar adivinar?, Nadie dijo nada –Parece que no, así que nos iremos a clases y todos se retiraron a su salón

En clase

-¡que hacen los ustedes aquí! Exclamo Rei mientras los señalaba a los exwires

-Hoy no, nuestra maestra aviso que no podría asistir, así que decidimos venir para continuar con juego, explico Shima

-Porque no hay modo más sencillo de saber quién es Yukio, que con los estudios. Dijo Suguro

-Espero que no le moleste… ¿Nagato sensei? Dijo apenada Shiemi

-Siempre son bienvenidos a mi clase, mientras se comporten adecuadamente

La clase comenzó, y la mayoría de los exwires se preguntaba cómo es que lograban comprender eso, hasta que llego el ansiado momento, había un ejercicio para resolver en el pizarrón.

-Necesito un voluntario para resolver el ejercicio dijo Nagato sensei

-Ellos irán dijo Suguro señalando a los gemelos

-Está bien pasen dijo el profesor, que también trataba de adivinar quién era Yukio, -realizaran el mismo ejercicio

Los gemelos pasaron y comenzaron a resolver la fórmula que estaba anotada con una sincronía perfecta

-¡Tienen que estar de broma! exclamo Rei

-Exacto, no hay modo que Rin entienda esto y mucho menos que lo conteste al mismo tiempo que Yukio

-¡Terminamos!

-Muy bien, ambos tienen talento para esto, dijo Nagato sensei con una sonrisa

La clase continuo con nuevos ejercicios, que seguían contestando los peli azules, todos estaban sorprendidos por como ambos hacían las cosas en total sincronía y más porque Rin estaba a la par de Yukio, hasta que se hizo la hora del almuerzo y todos salieron del aula.

En la fuente

Ahí se encontraban todos mirando atentamente a los gemelos, tratando de encontrar una diferencia, por más mínima que fuese, hasta que sacaron sus almuerzos sashimi y sukiyaki

-¡Ya se quién es Yukio! Exclamo Suguro el que tiene el sukiyaki es Rin y el del sashimi es Yukio

-Buena intento, pero fallaste dijeron mientras tomaban comida del almuerzo del contrario

-Entonces lo hicieron a propósito

-¡Claro! Sería muy obvio que cada quien lleve su comida favorita dijo Rin

-Así que intercambiamos

-Pero no sería más sencillo si trajeran lo mismo

-¡Nah! Es más divertido así se rieron los gemelos y siguieron comiendo

Todos los estudiantes se les quedaban viendo, nadie podía creer que realmente Yukio actuara así, de Rin podían creerlo fácilmente, pero no de Yukio. El chico serio, responsable y que se preocupaba por todos, pero había que darle crédito después de todo sigue siendo un adolecente.

Después de unos momentos, todos volvieron al aula para concluir sus clases y luego volvieron a los dormitorios

-Tienen dos horas para seguir estudiando los evangelios, nos vemos en el comedor ya que terminen…

-¡Espera! A donde se fue el otro dijo Izumo

-¡Tu eres Yukio! ¡¿Verdad?! Dijo Rei

-¿y porque lo piensas?

-Porque siempre eres el que da indicaciones y pone orden

-Ciertamente Yukio hace eso, pero no soy él, Yukio se fue de misión

-¡¿Cuándo paso eso?! Dijo uno de los alumnos

-Cuando veníamos hacia acá lo llamaron así que se fue usando sus llaves, pero no se desanimen cuando vuelva continuara el juego, dijo mientras se retiraba a su habitación

Dos horas después

Estaban ya todos en el comedor, comiendo, solo faltaba un par de peli azules que se escuchaban discutiendo mientras se acercaban

-¡Te digo que esto ya no tiene sentido!

-pero si tú mismo lo sugeriste

-pero pensé que sería divertido

-entonces el problema es que no te diviertes

-la verdad es que ya no importa, calla que si seguimos lo descubrirán fácilmente

-¿y no es lo que quieres?

-pues sí, pero no les voy a regalar la respuesta

-no tienes remedio dijo Yukio suspirando mientras entraban al comedor, se dirigieron a la cocina pero para su sorpresa ya no quedaba comida

-¡oigan! ¡¿Quién se terminó la comida?!

-Lo sentimos, es que la comida de hoy estaba tan buena que varios repetimos plato dijo Rei

-Qué remedio, parece que tendremos que cocinar

Los gemelos comenzaron a cocinar mientras varios "discretamente" se acercaban a la barra para verlos mientras comenzaban a cocinar algún tipo de estofado

-Desde cuando Yukio cocina susurro Konekomaru

-Yo lo he visto preparar té y cosas sencillas respondió Shiemi

-Entonces no sirvió de nada acabarnos la comida dijo Shima

-Así que lo hicieron a propósito dijo uno de los gemelos que se asomó a la barra donde estaban ocultos

-Este… no, realmente estaba buena la comida

-No mientas, he escuchado toda la conversación, se les da fatal el sigilo, en eso el otro peli azul se acercó con un plato y se lo entrego a su hermano

-Bueno ya luego entrenaran más y tomando el plato se fue a sentar mientras el otro les decía a los demás, -nos vemos en una hora en el patio de atrás asegúrense de traer papel y lápiz, después fue y se sentó a comer. Los alumnos salieron, pero todos estaban frustrados con la misma pregunta, ¿Quién demonios era Yukio? Así que decidieron reunirse para idear un plan.

-Bueno, ya saben por qué estamos aquí, dijo Bon así que directo al grano ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?

-Podríamos utilizar a Kuro, seguro que sabe quién es Rin sugirió Koneko

-Emm… ¿Quién es Kuro? Pregunto Nagato sensei (si, él también entro al juego)

-Es el gato de Rin, respondió Izumo

-Creí que estaba prohibido tener mascotas en la escuela reclamo Rei

-Es que no es un simple gato, es su familiar, aclaro Shiemi

-¿Un familiar?

-En la clase que sigue se los van a explicar

-¿Tú crees que funcione? Dijo un alumno al azar, -porque no creo que sea la mejor idea confiar en un gato

-Tienes razón, además no lo he visto en el tiempo que estamos aquí, sabe dónde estará oculto

-¡ya sé si! Y si le pedimos ayuda a Shura dijo Shima

-es una buena idea, después de todo ella conoce más a Yukio que nosotros, dijo Bon -oye Koneko podrías llamarla

-Estoy en eso, pasaron unos minutos y Koneko termino la llamada

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que nos vera al inicio de la clase, está bastante segura de poder adivinar

-y que hiciste para convencerla, pensé que sería más complicado

-Le dije que podría pedirle lo que sea a los gemelos

-por cierto que hora es, creo que deberíamos ir al punto de reunión

Todos se fueron al patio trasero del dormitorio, y como usualmente (por ese día) llegaron los gemelos al último acompañados de Kuro

-Hoy como ya se les había dicho, veremos la invocación de familiares

-Espera ahí cuatro ojos

-¡Shura! Exclamaron los gemelos

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues los inútiles de tus alumnos me dijeron que estaban jugando a adivinar quién es Yukio, enserio chicos, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacían…

-Tú habías jugado a esto antes

-Si, en ocasiones su padre me llevaba al monasterio con él, y a ellos les encantaba jugar conmigo a eso, pero he de admitir que hoy se han superado, realmente lucen idénticos pero no lo suficiente para confundirme

-Ya sabes quién es Yukio dijo Rei emocionado

-Claro, ese miedoso cuatro ojos nunca me podrá superar…

-Terminemos con esto, ¿quién dices tú que es Yukio?

-El de la derecha es Yukio y el de la izquierda de Rin, porque los lentes de Yukio son más gruesos, es ligeramente más alto, se logran ver un poco de gel que utilizo para arreglar su cabello los lunares de Rin se ven falsos y ha estado cojeando ligeramente por la herida que se hizo en la misión de ayer; solo es cuestión de que observen bien

-Yukio porque no me dijiste que estabas herido

-era algo sin importancia, sabes que puedo cuidar de mi

-pues aparentemente no

-Chicos, no olvidan algo

-¡Qué! Dijeron ambos

-Como yo gane el juego, deben de cumplir con su apuesta

-Y que quieres Shura pregunto Rin

Shura sonrió ligeramente, cosa que no era un buen augurio para los gemelos

bueno... ya se pongo referencias de lo que sea, espero que alguien mas tambien la haya entendido :D


	8. Clase de Invocación

-Vamos por que esas caras dijo Shura

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no será nada bueno se quejó Rin

-Y bien que es lo que quieres, no tenemos todo el día, tengo una clase que dar dijo Yukio

-Si tanta prisa tienes, da tu clase, cuando terminen les diré que quiero

-Está bien dijo Yukio para esta clase vamos a ver invocación de demonios…

-¡y eso no es peligroso! dijo un estudiante

-Por lo regular son pocas personas que logran invocar algo, y en caso de que se saliera de control solo se rompe el sello y desaparecerá, dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Primero aprenderán como hacer el circulo de invocación saquen su libreta y dibujen la figura que voy a trazar

Yukio tomo un palo y comenzó a hacer una figura en la tierra, mientras todos la copiaban en papel

-Ahora, después de trazarlo agreguen un poco de sangre y reciten lo que se les venga en mente

-¿Cómo que lo que se nos venga en mente? ¿No hay palabras especiales para invocarlos? Dijo Oomoto

-Por lo regular no, si tienes el don de invocar no habrá problema con lo que digas

-No me queda del todo claro…

-A mí tampoco

-Izumo, Shiemi, podrían hacerles una demostración de cómo se hace

-Claro Yuki chan dijo Shiemi

-Seguro respondió Izumo

Ambas sacaron sus papeles con los círculos previamente trazados, le colocaron un poco de sangre comenzaron a recitar (n/a no recuerdo las palabras exactas gomen!)

-Ruego la gracia de Inari la diosa de la cosecha para que cumpla mi petición…

-Sal de ahí, donde quiera que estés…

Entonces aparecieron los Byakos de Izumo y el retoño de hombre verde de Shiemi

-Como pueden ver, si tienen el don para invocar no habrá complicaciones

Varios lo intentaron pero no lo lograron, -No se desanimen si no logran invocar nada, son muy pocos los que pueden hacerlo

-Oye Yukio tu puedes invocar demonios dijo Rei

-Si…

-¡Quee! Exclamaron los exwires

-¿No se los había dicho?

-No

-Tal vez se me paso

-Ahora tengo curiosidad Yukio, ¿puedes invocar a tu familiar?… dijo Rin Sera solo para fines de aprendizaje

-No

-Vamos, lo chicos quieren aprender, y siempre la mejor forma de enseñar en la práctica dijo Nagato sensei

-Está bien dijo Yukio con un suspiro tomo un palo y comenzó a dibujar algunos círculos bastante complejos, tomo un escalpelo que tenía guardado se hizo una pequeña herida en la mano apretó el puño para agregar unas cuantas gotas de sangre y comenzó a recitar

 _KORYUKIA MERAINA KUREODORA KUREOKAREIA BITEA DOROSEA SORAIA BERIBOIA_

Cuando termino aparecieron naiads (en la mitología griega ninfas del agua)

-¡Genial Okumura sensei! Dijo Shima, pero no es muy complicado tener que dibujar todo eso para invocarlas en una pelea

-Tengo un modo más rápido y práctico para su uso en batalla

-Podemos verlo dijeron Hashino y Nishiwaki

-Está bien, Shura podrías pasarme mi pistola y el cartucho que tiene las balas blancas,

Shura fue y abrió la mochila de Yukio y saco lo que le pidió

-Espera, porque cargas armas de fuego en tu mochila dijo un estudiante

-Es porque tengo meinster en Doctor y Dragoon y este último se pelea con armas de fuego

-Pero para que te sirve una pistola en una invocación, no tiene ningún sentido dijo Koneko

-Ya lo verán

-¡Cuatro ojos! son estas verdad dijo Shura lanzándole su arma y un cartucho

-Sí, son estas. Tomo la pistola y cambio el cartucho a medio usar por el de las balas blancas, con el pie borro el círculo de invocación, e hizo 3 disparos al suelo en los que se habían formado círculos idénticos al que acababa de borrar, completo la invocación y volvieron a aparecer las naiads

-No sabía que se podía invocar así, dijo sorprendida Kamiki, -Okumura sensei ¿Podría algún día enseñarnos a hacer eso?

-Si claro, para eso estoy dijo con una sonrisa y volviéndose a la clase

–Creo que ha quedado bastante claro cómo se hace una invocación, pero no es el único modo de tener un familiar

-¿Hay otro modo? dijo Nagato sensei

-hay dos formas de tener demonios como familiares: una es invocarlos y la otra es hacer un pacto con alguno que ya esté en la tierra, este modo es más conveniente ya que no depende de tu energía pero es más complicado logar que te obedezca…

-Entonces hay demonios en la tierra, pensé que solo los había en el infierno dijo Rei -¿Podemos ver alguno?

-Si hay algunos en la tierra, a veces se hacen cargo de algunas tareas, de hecho nii san tiene un demonio de familiar, ¿crees que podrías llamarlo?

-No hay problema, dijo levantando un pulgar ¡Oye Kuro ven! Grito Rin

En menos de un minuto se asomó Kuro y corriendo emocionado se abalanzo hacia Rin

-¡Kuro! cálmate ¿Qué tienes?

-¡Rin! ¿Me llamaste? ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás en problemas? Tu nunca me llamas, así que debe ser importante maulló el gato demonio

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes, solo te llame por que Yukio está dando una clase sobre familiares y le pareció importante mostrarles lo geniales que somos

-¡Enserio! Maulló con felicidad

-¡Nii san! yo no dije eso

-Un momento, ¿ustedes le entienden al gato? Dijo un estudiante al azar

-Claro dijeron los gemelos

-Yukio ¿desde cuando escuchas a Kuro? Me parece que antes no podías

-No, no podía, pero la verdad no se en que momento comenzó a escucharlo

-Entonces tú ¿me entiendes? Maulló inseguro mientras se acercaba

-Por supuesto, y le acaricio la cabeza

-Soy al único que le parece raro que estén hablando con el gato dijo Rei

-Son los Okumura nunca esperes algo normal de ellos dijo Izumo

-¡oye! Exclamaron los peli azules

-Si ya me di cuenta, creo que es "normal" dijo haciendo énfasis, que Rin lo escuche por ser su familiar, pero ¿porque Yukio lo escucha también?

-No tengo ni idea dijo Yukio

-No lo sabes

-No, no siempre debo de saberlo todo yo

-Pero por lo general eres un cuatrojos sabelotodo

-¡Shura!

-Volviendo a lo que nos compete, ¿alguien ha logrado invocar algo?

-No aun no

-Oye y si conseguimos familiares así como Rin no sería más fácil y como dijiste no dependerían de nuestra energía dijo Hashino

-No es tan sencillo, primero hay que encontrar uno y luego tiene que haber un consentimiento mutuo para que puedan luchar juntos y estés segura de que luego no te va a abandonar, pero bueno, dijo acercándose a su mochila, ya que no hubo suerte con esto les recomiendo que sigan estudiando los evangelios y este libro, saco un libro de grosor medio y se los mostro, este nos servirá más adelante cuando veamos el entrenamiento de doctor

-¿Y donde podemos conseguirlo? Pregunto Nagato sensei

-¡ah! Casi lo olvido, el Sr. Pheless ya me hizo entrega de sus llaves, este libro lo encontraran en la biblioteca de la orden.

-¿Y donde queda eso? Pregunto Rei

-Por ser la primera vez que van los acompañare, de pasada sirve que aprenden cómo funcionan la llaves

Yukio les repartió a cada uno una llave y comenzó a explicar cómo funcionan –Como ya les había dicho antes, las llaves son muy importantes para los exorcistas, ya que ustedes no están estudiando para ser uno se les dio la llave básica de estudiante, que les da acceso a las aulas, biblioteca, jardines, área de entrenamiento I y una pequeña tienda de suministros

-¡Genial! Eso quiere decir que podemos ir a todos esos lugares aun después del curso

-exactamente, si les interesa mi clase siempre serán bienvenidos, aunque no puedo hablar por todos los profesores, ahora vamos para que conozcan el lugar

Yukio se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio, y saco su llavero que tenía diversas llaves, para luego seleccionar una y mostrársela a los estudiantes –Esta llave es el equivalente a la que tienen ustedes…

-¿Como que el equivalente? Pregunto Oomoto

-Es la más parecida que tengo, solo que como yo soy profesor me da acceso a mas lugares

Introdujo la llave al ojo de la cerradura y entraron a un pasillo largo con muchas puertas, -como recordaran aquí son los salones de clases, en el que les doy clase a ellos es el 1106

-¡1106! ¡¿Cuántos salones hay aquí?! Exclamo un estudiante al azar

-Son como 1500 creo

-Y para que quieren tantos

-Pues sirven algunos sirven como salas de juntas y despachos además de que continuamente hay formación para la plantilla de personal, se dan diferentes clases y maestrías, así que básicamente para eso los usan

-Aun creo que son demasiados, ¿tú tienes un despacho aquí?

-No, mi despacho está en el dormitorio

-¿Dónde? En el poco tiempo que llevamos ahí no lo he visto nunca

-Esta en el tercer piso del ala norte, no lo han visto porque esta "oculto" podríamos decir, pero ya les contare luego, síganme la biblioteca esta por acá. Caminaron alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo y subieron unas escaleras y enfrente había un edificio, Yukio tomo su llave, abrió la puerta y los invito a entrar

-Esta es la biblioteca, pueden tomar prestados los libros, con la bibliotecaria de allá, señalo a una señora mayor que estaba detrás de un escritorio; -ya que solo son estudiantes no tienen acceso a todo el acervo, pero de momento no es algo que vayan a necesitar.

-¿Y dónde está el libro que vamos a necesitar?

-Está en el cuarto piso en las estanterías que están a mano derecha…

-Si tienen problema para encontrar algo, siempre pueden consultarme dijo la bibliotecaria

-¡ah! Nadeshiko san, me asusto

-¡¿Qué no estaba allá?! Exclamo Shima señalando el escritorio

-¡¿de dónde salió?!

-Yuu chan tan educado como siempre

-Pff ¡Yuu chan! Jajaja

-Nii san no te burles

-¡Oh! Con que él es tu hermano

-Cierto, los presento ella es Nadeshiko san, la bibliotecaria de aquí, y mi ex-tutora, Nadeshiko ellos son mis alumnos.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos dijo Nadeshiko con una sonrisa, como ya les dije cuando necesiten ayuda no duden en buscarme, y luego volvió a su puesto.

-Sera mejor que continuemos, salieron de la biblioteca por otra puerta y salieron a un amplio jardín –este es el jardín y aquella puerta es la tienda de suministros y por acá está el área de entrenamiento dijo entrando por otra puerta que da a otro pasillo caminaron otro poco y entraron a un gimnasio que tenía jaulas de bateo y varios espacios amplios en los que había algunas personas peleando uno a uno

-Wow está muy bien equipado este lugar dijo Nagato sensei

-Es necesario que todos los exorcistas estén en buenas condiciones físicas porque las misiones así lo demandan y con esto queda concluido nuestro pequeño tour ¿Alguien quiere preguntar algo?

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más? Pregunto Rei

-Pensaba traerlos mañana para las siguientes clases, pero no hay inconveniente si desean quedarse, ¿algo más?; nadie dijo nada, bien con esto concluimos el día de hoy…

-No tan rápido cuatro ojos, aun no cumples tu apuesta

-Bien, dijo con un suspiro -¿Qué quieres?

-No es nada complicado, solo haz los informes de mis misiones, por un mes…

-Pero no puedo hacer eso, son TUS misiones

-Entonces vamos a beber, tú invitas

-¡Ehh! Pero si yo no bebo

-Pero yo si

-Me niego, quedare en bancarrota

-Ow vamos, por tu sensei favorita

-¿Sensei? Dijo Rin

-Es que me está enseñando a usar espadas y yo le enseño a usar armas, además yo nunca te llame sensei y aunque lo hiciera no eres mi favorita

-Así que tienes una favorita

-yo… este… no

-Escúpelo

-Vamos Yukio dilo

-Nii san tú también

-Es que me da curiosidad por conocer a mi cuñada

-Y quien dijo que te la iba a presentar

-Entonces no la niegas, si hay alguien

-Está bien si hay alguien, dijo sonrojado

-Ya que no quieres invitarme a beber, ya sé que quiero

-Que

-Que nos presentes a tu novia

-Solo somos amigos

-Pero aun así quiero conocer a tu "amiga"

-Ella que tiene que ver con nada…

En un descuido Shura le arrebato los lentes y ahora a tientas Yukio trataba de quitárselos

-Shura devuélveme mis lentes

-Hasta que prometas que nos vas a presentar a tu "amiga"

-¡No!

-Entonces no te los daré, suerte tratando de volver al dormitorio dijo mientras se alejaba

-¡Devuélvemelos! Dijo mientras trataba de seguirla, y en un descuido se tropezó a causa de un desnivel que tenía el piso haciendo que Yukio cayera de bruces al suelo –Oww, está bien se las presentare, solo devuélveme mis gafas

-¡Yay!, exclamo Shura triunfante, espero verla mañana, toma, fue y le puso las gafas a Yukio que seguía en el suelo


	9. Una Amiga

Yukio se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el polvo de la gabardina y estaba por acomodarse los lentes

-Entonces es verdad que no vez nada sin tus lentes, dijo Rei mientras se los arrebataba

-Solo veo formas borrosas

-Es lo mismo que no ver nada, dijo mientras se los probaba, -¡Tu vista está fatal!

-Creo que ya habíamos definido eso, ahora ¡devuélveme mis lentes!

-Por que

-¿Por… favor?

-Bueno toma, antes de que te vayas a caer otra vez, Yukio tomo sus lentes mientras ambos caminaban hacia la puerta

-¿No te querías quedar aquí un rato más?

-Pues… ¿tú que vas a hacer?

-Tengo clases que preparar, ir por algunos suministros, posiblemente salga de misión y tengo que llamar a Haru

-¿Quién es Haru? ¿Tú amiga?

-Si es mi amiga, es la chica que Shura me obligo a traer

-Ahh…

-entonces ¿te quedas?

-Creo que sí, tu ve ocúpate de lo tuyo

Yukio salió con una de sus llaves, se fue directo a su despacho en los dormitorios estuvo trabajando un rato hasta que se acercaba la hora de cenar, dejo su despacho y fue a tomar una ducha, después se reunió con el resto en el comedor

-Oye Yukio, llamo su atención Rei –ven siéntate con nosotros

-Claro, porque no, dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa – ¿querían preguntar algo?

-que no puedes sentarte con nosotros, como buenos compañeros de clases que somos

-Perdón, esa no era mi intención

En la mesa estaban sentados Oomoto, Nishiwaki y Hashino en una orilla y del otro lado Rei, Nagato sensei y otros dos chicos Aokiji y Kotaro

-Así que Okumura kun, estuviste trabajando toda la tarde dijo Kotaro casualmente

-Sí, contesto Yukio mientras comía su remen

-Debe ser genial ser como tú, comento Aokiji -eres exorcista, maestro y aun así te las arreglas para ser el mejor de la clase, ¡ah! Y también popular con la chicas…

-¡que! Eso no es cierto

-Que no te das cuenta, si antes de saber que eras exorcista las chicas te amaban, ahora te adoran, realmente pareces un ikemen

-¿Eh? Realmente piensan eso…

-Mira es fácil de saberlo, dijo Rei –Chicas, una pregunta ¿Les gusta Yukio?

-Este…

-yoo…

-¡A ti que te importa! Dijeron las tres mientras trataban de ocultar su sonrojo

-Las traes locas por ti dijo Rei en tono burlón

-Ah, la juventud, suspiro Nagato sensei -en mis tiempos yo también solía ser popular entre las chicas

Yukio solo los veía bastante desconcertado, hasta que sonó su celular, vio el identificador de llamadas y contesto.

-Ciao, Okumura parlare… Come è successo?... capisco... io vado lì (hola, habla Okumura… ¿Cómo paso eso?... entiendo… voy para allá)

-Aun no me habituó a que hables italiano comento Rei

-¡Y como lograste aprenderlo en un mes! Es realmente sorprendente dijo Nagato sensei

-Solo requiere algo de estudio intensivo y un buen maestro

-Pero aun así es demasiado…

-Disculpen, pero me tengo que retirar, se fue al frente del comedor y se aclaró la voz, -nos vemos a las 6 en el gimnasio, no lleguen tarde, y dicho esto se retiro

6:00 de la tarde en el gimnasio

Se abre la puerta revelando a una chica que es idéntica a Yukio, pero una chica al fin de cuentas.

-¡Oye Yukio llegas tarde! Le reclamo Rin mientras volteaba hacia la puerta – Espera, pero tú no eres Yukio… ¿o sí?

-¡¿Yukio es una chica?! Exclamaron sus compañeros

-¡¿Pero... como es esto posible?! Dijo Bon

-A mí no me importa, la verdad es que le queda perfecto dijo Shima con cara de aprobación

Momentos después entro un chico detrás de ella

-Ves, te advertí que algo como esto sucedería

-¿En verdad nos parecemos tanto?

-¡ahora hay dos Yukios! Dijo Rin divertido

-¡que no! ¿Cómo demonios supones que voy a ser ella? Le reclamo el castaño -Te creía tonto nii san, pero no tanto

-¡Oye! a quien llamas tonto, cuatro ojos

-A ti…

-¡Ya basta chicos! En serio, son peor que los niños dijo Shura entrando desde la puerta

-¡Shura! Exclamaron los gemelos

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Rin

-Vine a ver que el cuatro ojos cumpla la apuesta

-¡Oh! es cierto ¡la apuesta! Dijo Koneko –entonces esa chica ¿es amiga de Okumura sensei?

-Sí, permítanme presentarles a Alessandra, mi compañera de misiones y maestra de italiano

-Alessa, sonó i miei studenti, (ellos son mis estudiantes) dijo señalando a los exwires -e sonó miei compagni di clase (y ellos son mis compañeros de clase)

-Mucho. Gusto. Soy Alessandra. Espero. Nos. Llevemos. Bien, dijo en un japonés algo cortado

-Discúlpenla, ella no domina aun el japonés, así que no lo habla muy fluido.

-Pero, ¿si nos entiende? Pregunto Izumo

-Un Poco, Si; contesto Alessandra

-Pero volviendo a lo que nos concierne, estamos aquí para continuar con el curso hoy veremos el meinster de dragoon y Knigth o caballero que es lo mismo, primero, comenzaremos con knigth, para ello llame a Shura que domina mejor el tema por lo que nos será de gran ayuda…

-Sí, claro… respondió Shura -se supone que debes saber ya bastante de esto, no por nada te he estado entrenando

-Sí, pero aun no soy experto en esto

-Espera hermano, ¡¿Shura te ha estado entrenando?! dijo Rin sorprendido -¿Cómo lograste convencerla?

-Emm… digamos que al Sr Pheless le pareció que sería bueno ir entrenando en otros campos, así que nos puso a entrenar juntos; Yo le enseño a usar armas y ella me enseña a usar espadas

-¡Oh! Así si tiene sentido

-Bueno continuemos, para poderme ir de aquí dijo Shura en un tono molesto –Si ven esas espadas de bambú de ahí, cada quien tome una y en parejas van a pelear…

-Pero, si no nos ha dicho nada sobre posturas ni combate, reclamo un alumno

-No es necesario, el usar una espada es bastante intuitivo, trata a tu espada como una extensión de tu cuerpo y no fallaras, pero por si acaso, el cuatro ojos y yo vamos a estarlos vigilando

-¡Shura!

-Por cierto, Rin y Alessandra ustedes van a pelear juntos, tomen; dijo mientras les entregaba un par de katanas negras con grabados color jade

-Pero, ella ¿sabe usar espadas?

-Según me dijo Yukio si, ella lleva algo de tiempo practicando.

Yukio ayudo a distribuir las espadas de bambú, y ayudaba a los alumnos con sus posturas de ataque y defensa, mientras, Shura observaba a Rin y a Alessandra, ellos iban muy parejos y así continuaron por varios minutos, mientras, los demás iban terminando sus combates y se acercaban a ver, hasta que tanto Rin como Alessandra ya se veían cansados, y en un descuido Rin bajo la guardia haciendo que Alessandra aprovechara y derrotara a Rin haciéndolo caer

-Fue una Buena Pelea dijo Alessandra mientras le ofrecía una mano para levantarse

-Igualmente Alessandra, eres realmente buena en esto dijo aceptando su mano

\- Pero Yukio es Mucho Mejor

-¿Eso es cierto Yuki chan? Dijo Shiemi

-Pues si soy un poco mejor, pero…

-vamos, no seas modesto, pelea conmigo ¡ahora!, le ordeno Shura

-p-pero…

-Sin peros

-Está bien, chicos; dijo dirigiéndose a Rin y Alessandra -¿pueden darme mis katanas?

-¿Cuál quieres?

-Ambas

-¿Peleas con dos espadas? Dijo Rei – ¿Cómo logras eso?...

-ahora lo verán, dijo Shura mientras sacaba de la marca de busto su espada y atacaba a Yukio

-¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?! Exclamo Rei -¡¿Cómo guardas una espada ahí?!

-emm… cosa de chicas le respondió Shura

-Si claro, cosa de chicas, pensaban con ironía las chicas del grupo que tampoco entendían nada

La pelea fue dura y con movimientos bastante rápidos, un momento estaba Shura atacando y al siguiente Yukio pasaba a la ofensiva, así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que Shura logro acorralar a Yukio y se dio por terminada la batalla

-Buen trabajo Yukio, le dijo mientras aun apuntaba su espada a su cuello

-Igualmente Shura, ahora, ¿puedes alejar tu espada de mi cuello?

-Ups, si claro, dijo devolviendo su espada al mismo lugar de donde la saco

-¡Eso fue increíble!, casi no pude seguirles el ritmo, dijo Rei, -aunque aún no se cómo demonios puede guardar una espada así

-Eso es tema de otra ocasión, seguiremos ahora con dragoon, para ello saldremos al patio porque necesitaremos mucho espacio.

-¿Para qué necesitaremos tanto espacio? Pregunto Nagato sensei

-Haremos una práctica de tiro, así que necesitaremos algo de espacio para colocar los objetivos

-¿Usaremos armas de verdad? Pregunto una chica

-Sí, tenemos unas que son para los exwires que estudian para dragoon, solo que como son de entrenamiento tienen balas de pintura, nada peligroso, ahora síganme, pasaremos por las armas y luego iremos al patio.

Salieron del gimnasio, y se dirigieron a una bóveda de armas, Yukio les abrió la puerta y todos entraron, era una sala llena de armas, todas de modelos diferentes acomodadas en los muros y en estantes, a un lado había varios lokers de diferentes tamaños con unas letras grabadas en la parte superior.

-Bueno, las armas que usaremos se encuentran en esas cajas, dijo señalando a un rincón –Pueden ir tomando cada quien una

Los estudiantes se apiñaron alrededor de las cajas y fueron tomando cada quien su arma

-Entonces aquí es donde guardan todas las armas de fuego, pregunto Nagato sensei

-No todas, aquí están las que se usan en los entrenamientos y las que se usan ocasionalmente, porque sería extraño que alguien tenga todas sus pistolas consigo, porque los civiles llegan a asustarse, para eso están los lockers

-¡Okumura sensei!

-Pasa algo Suguro

-¿Solo aprenderemos a usar un tipo de arma?

-Eso pensaba, pero… ¿quieren ver algo más?

-¡Sii! dijeron varios alumnos

-Bueno, siempre podemos hacer una excepción, solo que necesitare llevar mis armas, dijo mientas se dirigía a uno de los lokers más grandes que tenía las iniciales O.Y. y lo abrió con una pequeña llave, había en ese loker un par de rifles de francotiradores, armas de corto y largo alcance, ligeras, automáticas, semiautomáticas y las clásicas Springfield M1911A1 que suele llevar Yukio a todas sus misiones. –Veamos… estas son las que tengo, ¿Cuáles quisieran que les enseñe?

-tutti questi sonó tuoi? (¿todas estas son tuyas?), Pregunto Alessandra asombrada

-Sì, alcuni li ha ottenuto in missione, e altri li compra (si, algunas las conseguí en las misiones, y otras las compre yo)

-¿podríamos ver los rifles de francotirador? Dijo un estudiante al azar

-Claro, ¿alguna más?

-¿Cuál nos recomiendas? Pregunto Oomoto

-Pues las que yo más uso son estas, dijo señalando las Springfield

-Esas están bien dijo Rei

-Entonces serán las Springfield y los rifles, solo déjenme prepararlas para la práctica. Tomo los dos rifles y las dos Springfield, las coloco en una mesa que estaba anexa a la pared y les quito los cartuchos de balas de plata, para luego sustituirlas por balas de pintura. –ok así está mejor, ahora vamos al patio. Todos salieron de la bóveda y llegando al patio logaron notar que había varios objetivos (como los de los arqueros) en el otro extremo a distintas distancias y a diferentes alturas.

-El objetivo de esta clase, es que mejoren su precisión, para ello deben disparar lo más cercano al centro posible,

-Y ¿cuándo podremos usar las armas reales? Pregunto un chico

-Cuando logren dar 3 veces ya sea en el círculo del centro o el siguiente a este, les prestare alguna de las mías

Los estudiantes estuvieron un buen rato practicando, luego de varios tiros fallidos por fin alguien logro el objetivo

-¡Yukio ven!, exclamo Rei alegremente, -mira ¡lo logre!

-Vamos a ver, en la diana (n/t: si se llama así?) había muchas manchas de pintura en los bordes, pero en los círculos centrales había tres machas, dos en el segundo circulo y una en el borde del centro

-A que soy impresionante

-Apenas dio en el borde, susurro Yukio para sí mientras observaba la diana, -bueno, como lo prometí, ¿con cuál quieres practicar?

-con el rifle de francotirador

-Bien, tendremos que ir a la azotea para usarlos, Shura te los encargo un rato, iremos a la azotea, dijo señalando a Rei, fueron por las armas y se dirigieron hacia la puerta a donde estaban las escaleras.

Con Yukio y Rei

Llegaron a la azotea y se acercaron al borde que daba hacia el patio

-Ahora el reto es mayor, hay que darle a la diana desde aquí, ¿estás listo?

-claro. Ambos se colocaron en posición y Yukio comenzó a indicarle como usar el arma

-se puede decir que esto es bastante fácil, primero hay que enfocar el objetivo con ayuda de la mirilla y ya que estés listo jala el gatillo

-ok, lo voy a intentar, Rei realizo varios disparos, pero sin ningún éxito, solo uno que paso rosando la diana –esto no esta tan fácil como dijiste

-Si es fácil, lo complicado es tener la precisión para dar en el objetivo

-Si es tan fácil ¡hazlo tú!

-muy bien, observa y aprende. Yukio se preparó en cuestión de segundos y jalo en gatillo, la bala de pintura dio justo en el medio. –ves es fácil, dijo con una sonrisa

-tú tienes una maldita puntería demoniaca, dijo Rei asombrado -¡¿cómo logras hacer eso? Si estas casi ciego!

-años de practica

-si se notan

-podemos seguir con esto luego, la clase ya termino dijo mientras miraba su reloj –vamos a los dormitorios

Al frente de los dormitorios

Todos se veían exhaustos y un poco decepcionados pues no habían logrado darle al centro de la diana

-Shura ¿alguien más logro el objetivo de hoy?

-Solo la chica que venía contigo, debo admitirlo, es buena. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

-¡¿Qué no estaba contigo?!

-Poco después que te fuiste, le preste tus Springfield y dijo que iría a practicar, pensé que estaría contigo

-pues con nosotros no estaba…

-¡Yukio!; en eso llega una chica que estaba bastante agitada –infine I'incontro, (al fin los encuentro)

-Alessa, dove eravate? (¿Dónde estabas?)

-Sono andato a una delle estremità del cortile, e quando ho capito che non c'erano più, così ho chiesto indicazioni per arrivare qui (me fui a un extremo del patio, y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaban, así que pedí indicaciones para llegar aquí)

-bene, a che serve già qui (lo bueno es que ya estas aquí)

-emm Yukio e devo andare, è stato un piacere di conoscere i vostri studenti (ya me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocer a tus alumnos) -così in fretta? (¿tan rápido?) -Sono stato chiamato in missione (me llamaron a una misión) -capire, allora siamo poi (entiendo, entonces nos vemos luego) -Arrivederci -arrivederci La chica se fue, dejando confusa a la clase, pues no habían entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que dijeron 


	10. ¿Donde esta Yukio?

Yukio se volvió hacia la clase y les dijo: -espero que ya se hayan leído el libro que les dije porque mañana lo pondremos en práctica

-¿Teníamos que leerlo todo? Pregunto Kotaro

-Sí, era un libro pequeño, respondió -fácilmente podrían haberlo terminado

-¡quien lee un libro de 300 páginas en 2 días! Reclamo Aokiji

-Recuerda que es Yukio de quien hablamos dijo Rin –Agradece que solo dejo el de 300, y no el de 500 y otros 3 libros complementarios que nos hace leer a todos.

-¿Quien logra leer todo eso?

-Se supone que nosotros deberíamos, respondió Izumo -pero la verdad aun no termino de leerlos todos

-Oye Yukio, en ¿cuánto tiempo leíste todos esos libros?

-En una semana, creo, no lo recuerdo bien

-Enserio hombre eso no es normal

-Qué hay de malo en leer

-¡que nadie puede seguir tu ritmo!

-Creí que podrían, yo los leí a los nueve años

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué estabas tú leyendo eso a los once años?

-como ya les había dicho yo empecé a estudiar exorcismo a los 7 años, y a los nueve lleve una clase en la que teníamos que leerlos…

-Entonces… disculpa la pregunta dijo Nagato sensei ¿desde cuándo puedes ver demonios? Porque tengo entendido que es un requisito para ser exorcista

-Desde que nací he podido verlos, de ahí que comencé a estudiar exorcismo bajo la tutela de mi padre

-Pero si tú los ves desde que naciste, que hay de Rin ¿Por qué él no estudio al igual que tú?

-Porque él no sabía nada de esto

-Y ¿cómo es que él se enteró de todo esto?

-Pues… de repente sonó un celular, el celular de Yukio

-Señor Pheless… que… si claro… donde… voy para allá, y finalizo la llamada

-Otra misión comento Rin

-Sí, no me esperes despierto, llegare tarde y a todos si no han terminado el libro continúen leyendo que será muy necesario para mañana, y con eso se retiró.

Al día siguiente por la mañana

Todos estaban recién levantándose, algunos más madrugadores ya se habían tomado un baño y otros simplemente se vistieron con su uniforme para ir a clase, pero como de costumbre todos se dirigían al comedor para tomar el desayuno, pero nadie esperaba ver ahí a cierto castaño con varios documentos y una taza de café

\- Buenos días Okumura sensei dijo Koneko

-Ah, buenos días chicos dijo levantando la vista de sus documentos

La mayoría ya había pasado por sus alimentos y conversaban animadamente, así que nadie noto cuando Yukio sigilosamente abandono el lugar.

Era ya hora de clase pero había algo que estaba fuera de lugar, Yukio no había llegado aun

-Donde crees que este, él no suele llegar tarde…

-Estará de misión otra vez…

-Pero si lo vimos esta mañana… estos eran los comentarios que rondaban por el aula, hasta que llego el profesor

-Buenos días clase, hoy tenía la intención de que veamos acerca de las plantas medicinales, pero ya que lo que vamos a ver por la tarde sea algo similar, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos esta clase de estudio grupal para que así todos aprendamos?

-Me parece bien sensei dijo Oomoto

-A mí también dijo Aokiji

-¿Qué te parece la idea Okumura kun?...

-Sensei Okumura kun no vino dijo Hashino

-Pero… ¿no lo habíamos visto esta mañana?

-Sí, pero no está aquí

-posiblemente este de misión, así que por esta clase vamos a estudiar, dijo mientras todos sacaban el libro que Yukio les mando leer

Hora de la comida

Se habían reunido todos los alumnos de curso avanzado, los exwires aún no llegaban y no había señales de Yukio

-Oigan no les parece extraño que no hayamos visto a Yukio hoy, comento Rei

-Sí, es muy extraño, ¿crees que los otros alumnos sepan algo? Respondió Nagato sensei

En eso vienen entrando los exwires, varios con cara de preocupación

-chicos, justo estábamos hablando de ustedes

-¿qué pasa? Preguntó Izumo

-De pura casualidad ¿no saben dónde está Yukio?...

-Justo eso les íbamos a preguntar nosotros también, le interrumpió Rin

-Es que no fue a clase hoy, y admitámoslo eso es muy raro de él

-Sí, eso es raro, porque aunque no haya dormido nada o este herido él siempre va a sus clases

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron? Pregunto Nagato sensei

-Yo lo vi anoche, cuando salió de misión y no volvió a la habitación respondió Rin

-Nosotros lo vimos esta mañana, estaba en una mesa leyendo unos documentos y tomando café

-Y dicen que no fue a clases…

-No

-Esto solo tiene una solución, le voy a llamar a su celular

-Haberlo pensado antes, le reclamo Suguro

-no me culpes pensé que estaba en clases

-Lo que sea, ¡llámalo ya!

-sí, sí, ya voy

Rin tomo su celular y le marco a Yukio, el teléfono sonó una vez… dos veces… tres veces, Rin estaba a punto de colgar, cuando alguien le contesto

-¿Nii san? Dijo Yukio jadeando pesadamente

-Yukio ¿Dónde estás?, ¿estás bien?, no te oyes bien, dijo Rin rápidamente

-Sí, tranquilo estoy bien, (agarra aire) en cuanto a donde estoy no te lo puedo decir, lo siento, ahora me tengo que ir (inhala pesadamente) dile a todos que nos vemos a las 5 en mi despacho, y con eso finalizo la llamada, Rin se quedó enormemente preocupado mientras regresaba su celular a su bolsillo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Dónde está? Le pregunto Rei

-Solo me dijo que estaba bien, que no me podía decir donde estaba y que nos vera a las 5 en su despacho, pero la verdad no se escuchaba bien, estaba jadeando pesadamente, como si le faltara el aire…

-No estará… dijo Rei

-¿Qué?...

-Cómo crees, es de Okumura sensei de quien hablamos, es imposible que sea eso… respondió Koneko

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pero es joven igual que nosotros, aun es un posibilidad… se unió Shima

-¡de que hablan! No me ignoren, exclamo Rin

-Olvídalo Rin, simplemente ignóralos, le respondió Bon, -así que ¿a las 5 en su despacho?

-Si

-¿Y tú sabes dónde está?

-Sí, he ido un par de veces, si quieren puedo llevarlos

-Perfecto, ahora a comer que ya es hora

4:50 en el comedor

-Ya están todos aquí pregunto Rin

-Parece que sí, respondió Nagato sensei

-Bien, vámonos. Caminaron por varios pasillos, subieron escaleras hasta que llegaron a una de las plantas superiores, doblaron hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha y al final del pasillo había una puerta de caoba que se veía bastante grande y pesada

-¿Ya llegamos?, Pregunto un alumno

-Sí, es aquí, contesto Rin

-Y porque tan lejos

-Yo que sé, es su despacho, yo no lo le dije que lo ponga hasta acá, por cierto ¿qué hora es?

-faltan 5 minutos para las 5, contesto Izumo

-Genial llegamos antes, exclamo Shiemi -Entonces ¿lo esperamos aquí?

-Yo creo que sí, respondió Nagato sensei

Pasaron 20 minutos y no había señales de Yukio

-Oigan creen que aún no haya llegado de su misión y por eso este tardando pregunto Rei

-Pero nos hubiera avisado ¿no? Respondió Shima

-Rin, que tal si le llamas, para saber si va a llegar

-Está bien… saco su teléfono y le llamo

-¿Nii san? Estaba a punto de marcarte, dijo Yukio ¿dónde están?

-Afuera de tu despacho, ¿Dónde estás tú?... en eso se cortó la llamada y se abrió la puerta

-Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, ¿que a nadie se le ocurrió tocar?

-Emm… no, contesto Rei

-Bueno, ya no importa, pasen, Yukio entro seguido de sus estudiantes y se fue a su escritorio, su despacho era bastante amplio, lleno de estantes con cajoneras etiquetadas, repisas con diferentes macetas, un armario, un archivero, un escritorio y varias mesas

-Tomen lugar alrededor de esas mesas, ¡ah! casi lo olvido, le importaría a alguien cerrar la puerta

-Yo la cierro sensei, respondió Shima, fue y trato de cerrarla, pero ni con ambas manos lograba moverla –Oye Bon ayúdame

-¡¿Qué no puedes cerrar una simple puerta?! se levantó y fue a ayudarle pero solo lograron moverla ligeramente -¿Qué le pasa a esta puerta? Si justo Okumura sensei la acaba de abrir el solo ¡y con una mano!

-Okumura sensei, no podemos cerrar la puerta

-¿Eh? Qué raro, se acercó a donde estaban y de la misma forma que la abrió, la cerró

-Esa puerta no me quiere dijo Shima

-Sabes lo estúpido que sonó eso le reclamo Bon

-No es tan estúpido, comento Yukio, si es posible que la puerta no los acepte

-¡que!

-Es que esa puerta esta poseída por un demonio, que se hace pesada cuando viene alguien hostil, así me ayuda a proteger mis cosas.

-Así que según esa puerta soy hostil dijo Shima decepcionado

-No te preocupes a todos los extraños les hace lo mismo, ahora vamos a comenzar…

-Espera Yukio antes de empezar quiero saber una cosa dijo Rin

-¿Qué pasa nii san?

-¿Dónde rayos estuviste toda la mañana? y… ¿dónde está tu uniforme?

-Como te lo dije por teléfono, es asunto confidencial así que no te diré nada y mi uniforme… pues… estaba mojado y el de repuesto estaba sucio así que no me quedo otra que usar esto

Yukio llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro, zapatillas negras, camisa blanca una sudadera abierta color negro, en fin lucia como un chico casual de su edad

-No sabía que tenías esa ropa

-Solo la he usado en pocas ocasiones cuando se requiere infiltrarse o seguir a alguien. Ahora volviendo a lo que nos compete dijo dirigiéndose a la clase –Espero que hayan estudiado bien el material que les di, primero quiero que formen parejas, luego van a pasar aquí donde están las macetas, van a identificar de que planta se trata y lo van a anotar en su libreta, quiero identificadas mínimo 5 especies, ah y la señorita Shiemi va a hacer el ejercicio sola, espero no tenga ningún inconveniente.

-No, ninguno

-¿alguna duda?

-¿Cómo vamos a identificarlas?

-Las macetas están numeradas, anotan número y el nombre que creen que les corresponde

-¿algo más?, nadie dijo nada -Entonces comiencen

Los alumnos se acercaron a las macetas y como era de suponerse Shiemi acabo primero y le entrego su trabajo a Yukio, los demás fueron terminando después y de igual modo le fueron entregando sus trabajos, hasta que todos terminaron

-Ahora vamos a hacer algo un poco más práctico, van a formar 6 equipos de 4 personas y van a hacer la primer poción que viene en su libro, y antes que formen equipos, quiero aclarar que no quiero a ninguno de los exwires juntos, va a estar uno por cada equipo, y sobre ustedes cae la responsabilidad de resolver dudas, porque ya les había enseñado como se hace, pueden disponer de todos los materiales que hay aquí y si no saben dónde está algo solo pregúntenme, ahora a trabajar.


	11. Farmacología anti demonios

Yukio despertó bastante somnoliento y así se fue al comedor, tomo su cena y se fue a un rincón a cenar, ya que todos estaban en la sobremesa llamo su atención y dijo:

-Como se habrán dado cuenta ya abarcamos todos los meinster en 4 días, pero aún no termina la semana, así que los siguientes dos días tendremos un pequeño campamento donde pondrán a prueba lo que han aprendido…

-¡¿Qué?! Exclamaron todos sorprendidos

-sí, pensaban que solo los instruiría sin verificar lo que aprendieron

-Pero, ¡no podías hacernos un examen escrito como los profesores normales! Le reclamo Rei

-Este sujeto no es normal, dijo el peli azul señalando a su hermano, -pero no me quejo, es bueno enseñando…

-Ni siquiera se ha rendido a enseñarles a Rin y a Shima, dijo Bon

-¡Oye!, le reclamaron los aludidos

-Chicos basta… les recrimino Yukio -volviendo a lo del campamento, nos iremos mañana por la mañana, nos vemos a las 8 en el recibidor del dormitorio ya desayunados y con cosas listas.

-¿y que debemos de llevar? Pregunto Oomoto

-Lo dejare a su criterio, estaremos dos días y una noche ahí, ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Debemos llevar comida cada quien por su cuenta?, ¿y cómo es el terreno donde acamparemos? Pregunto Nagato sensei

-de la comida nos haremos cargo Shura y yo, y sobre el terreno acamparemos en las faldas de una montaña y hay un lago cerca, ¿algo más? Nadie dijo nada –bien, pueden retirarse nos vemos mañana

Yukio salió del comedor junto con Rin, mientras se dirigían a su habitación sonó su celular, como siempre el castaño contesto y (para variar) era una misión así que se tuvo que retirar

-Espero vuelvas para descansar, al menos unas horas antes de partir mañana hermanito

-Lo intentare, pero no te garantizo nada nii san

Al día siguiente 8:05 am en el recibidor

-¡Le dije que volviera aunque sea a dormir! Exclamo frustrado el peli azul

-¿Se fue de misión de nuevo? Pregunto Shiemi

-Sí, se fue ayer después de que salimos del comedor

-Ese chico nunca descansa… dijo preocupado Nagato sensei

-¿y ahora que hacemos?... dijo Izumo

Justo en ese momento llego Shura -¡Chicos, vámonos!

-Pero… ¿y Yukio? Le pregunto preocupado Rin

-Me mandó un mensaje, dijo que nos alcanzaría allá, así que vámonos ya

Unas horas de viaje después, llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que sería el lugar donde se hospedarían durante el campamento

-¡Llegamos! Anuncio Shura

-¡Por fin! Exclamaron varios estudiantes que estaban agotados de haber caminado bajo el sol con su equipaje

-¡no sean exagerados! ¡Ni estaba tan lejos!

-lo dice la que no cargo su equipaje y se lo dejo a Rin, le reclamo Rei

-A él no le importa, verdad Rin

-Claro que no, respondió el peli azul, que llevaba dos mochilas de tamaño considerable

-¡Este chico tiene una fuerza sobrehumana! pensaron todos los alumnos

Todos los alumnos pasaron a la cabaña, y luego de dejar sus cosas en las habitaciones se reunieron en la sala

-Shura sensei, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Pregunto una chica

-¿no deberíamos preparar la comida?, dijo Shima -yo tengo hambre

-Yo también, se le unió Rei

-mmm… ¿Qué hora es? Pregunto Shura

-1:47

-Yukio no debería tardar, él trae la comida

-¡que!, exclamaron todos los estudiantes,

-¡¿así que no comeremos hasta que llegue?! Dijeron Rei y Shima

-Supongo…

-Yo tengo una pregunta, dijo Rin -¡¿Cómo demonios se va a traer la comida de todos hasta acá?!

-¡yo que sé!, él dijo que se haría cargo…

-¿Escucharon eso?, Interrumpió Rin

-¿Qué? Pregunto Bon

-Eso, suena como un auto

-Tienes razón Rin, dijo Shiemi -pero quien logra manejar un auto hasta acá, tú viste que los caminos eran muy estrechos

-¿Vamos a ver? Propuso Koneko

En ese momento el ruido se escuchó un poco más fuerte, efectivamente era un automóvil acercándose, y los estudiantes curiosos salieron de la cabaña, para saber quién venia, ya estando todos afuera, vieron que se trataba de un jeep y lo más sorprendente, Yukio lo venía manejando,

-¿El que viene manejando es Yukio?, ¿o son alucinaciones mías? Pregunto Rei

-Sí, es él, respondió Shura

Yukio llego y con un derrape se estaciono justo en frente de la cabaña, sobra decir que la mayoría estaban impactados de que supiera conducir y más a alta velocidad

-Lamento la tardanza chicos, la misión tardo más de lo que esperaba, apuesto a que tienen hambre…

-Oye Yukio…

-Sí, nii san…

-¿desde cuándo sabes manejar?

-Como un año, más o menos

-¿y que no es ilegal que un menor de edad maneje?

-Tengo una licencia especial para menores

-¿Y no pensabas decírmelo nunca?

-Tú nunca preguntaste

-Serás…

Viendo que una pelea se acercaba, Shura se acercó para calmarlos

-Muy bien, ya que ya llego Yukio podemos comer

-¡Yay! Dijeron Shima y Rei

Rápidamente bajaron todos los alimentos del jeep y se dirigieron adentro de la cabaña,

-¡tengan cuidado con esa olla! ¡Está caliente!

-¿y porque traes ollas calientes en el auto? Le pregunto Rei –Y además a esa velocidad que manejas…

-Pues… supuse que como tardaría un poco más, cuando llegue todos tendrían hambre, así que traje la comida ya hecha

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya podemos comer?

-Si…

-¡Yukio ya siento que te amo!

-¡Eh!

Rei y el resto se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron a servir los platos, mientras Yukio se fue a sentar a una pequeña sala que estaba a lado del comedor

-Okumura sensei tome, le dijo una chica

-No, coman ustedes primero, yo me serviré al final…

-¡De eso nada! Le reclamo Rin mientras tomaba el plato de las manos de la chica

-Nii san…

-¡No llegaste a dormir anoche, estás cansado y apuesto a que no has desayunado!, ¡¿tengo razón?!

-Si…

Muchos de sorprendieron, Rin raramente le levanta la voz a su hermano menor, pero también estaba el hecho que el castaño estaba descuidando su salud.

-ahora come. Dijo tomando una cucharada y acercándosela a la boca

-nii san, no es necesario que hagas esto yo puedo alimentarme por mi cuenta

-eso no es cierto y lo sabes, se te da fatal cuidar de ti mismo, ahora di ¡ah!

-esto es embarazoso

Rin miraba expectante al castaño mientras sostenía una cuchara con comida, Yukio por su parte termino por ceder y abrir la boca, ya que conociendo a Rin no se daría por vencido

-Ahora dame el plato, yo termino

-Te estaré vigilando

-Si mamá…

Rin fue por su plato y cuando volvió se sentó a lado de Yukio, quien estaba comiendo lentamente, el medio demonio lo estaba mirando algo preocupado, si, él sabía que su hermano tenía muchas ocupaciones con eso de ser estudiante, maestro y exorcista, todo al mismo tiempo; y luego del incidente con su clase estaba cada vez más ocupado, ahora se veía en un estado de cansancio perpetuo, dormía poco, comía poco, tenía más misiones y Rin sentía que se estaba distanciando de él, como si interpusiera una barrera entre ellos, pero la pregunta de siempre… ¿Por qué?

-¡Oye Rin!... un ligero susurro lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡eh!, ¡que!, ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡shh!, le mando callar Koneko –Mira, dijo señalando a Yukio

Yukio se había quedado dormido en el sillón, respirando suavemente, con el plato a medio comer sobre las piernas y con la cuchara aun en la mano

-Nii chan, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Dijo mientras lo miraba con cariño

-¿deberíamos dejarlo ahí? Pregunto Nagato sensei

-No, contesto Rin –Ya que por fin se durmió, me asegurare que descanse como es debido, Shura ¿sabes dónde dejo Yukio su saco de dormir?

-Posiblemente siga en el jeep, no lo vi bajar nada

-bien, iré por sus cosas, mientras puedes quitarle el plato y la cuchara, sin despertarlo, por favor

-dalo por hecho

Rin fue rápidamente al jeep, ahí encontró una mochila que tenía atado un saco de dormir, la tomo y volvió a la cabaña, donde Shura había completado con éxito su misión.

-¿Cómo sugieres que lo movamos de ahí sin despertarlo? Pregunto Izumo

-Yo lo hare, soy más fuerte que ustedes y es menos probable que yo lo despierte

-¿Y eso por qué? Pregunto Rei

-no le digan que les dije, pero en ocasiones cuando Yukio está muy cansado se queda dormido donde sea y como sea, así que yo me encargo de llevarlo a su cama

-que considerado de tu parte, le dijo Nagato sensei

-Soy su hermano mayor, no iba a dejarlo dormir donde sea

Rin se acercó a su hermano, paso sus brazos cuidadosamente, uno por debajo de las rodillas y otro sujetando la espalda del castaño, y con un ligero impulso lo levanto, Yukio se estremeció ligeramente por el cambio, mas no se despertó, así Rin lo pudo llevar hacia su saco de dormir y lo acostó ahí, le quito los lentes, su gruesa gabardina, la corbata y los zapatos, para luego cobijarlo con una ligera sabana

-Duerme bien hermanito, dijo mientras le revolvía cariñosamente sus cabellos


	12. Campamento inesperado

Yukio despertó bastante somnoliento y así se fue al comedor, tomo su cena y se fue a un rincón a cenar, ya que todos estaban en la sobremesa llamo su atención y dijo:

-Como se habrán dado cuenta ya abarcamos todos los meinster en 4 días, pero aún no termina la semana, así que los siguientes dos días tendremos un pequeño campamento donde pondrán a prueba lo que han aprendido…

-¡¿Qué?! Exclamaron todos sorprendidos

-sí, pensaban que solo los instruiría sin verificar lo que aprendieron

-Pero, ¡no podías hacernos un examen escrito como los profesores normales! Le reclamo Rei

-Este sujeto no es normal, dijo el peli azul señalando a su hermano, -pero no me quejo, es bueno enseñando…

-Ni siquiera se ha rendido a enseñarles a Rin y a Shima, dijo Bon

-¡Oye!, le reclamaron los aludidos

-Chicos basta… les recrimino Yukio -volviendo a lo del campamento, nos iremos mañana por la mañana, nos vemos a las 8 en el recibidor del dormitorio ya desayunados y con cosas listas.

-¿y que debemos de llevar? Pregunto Oomoto

-Lo dejare a su criterio, estaremos dos días y una noche ahí, ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Debemos llevar comida cada quien por su cuenta?, ¿y cómo es el terreno donde acamparemos? Pregunto Nagato sensei

-de la comida nos haremos cargo Shura y yo, y sobre el terreno acamparemos en las faldas de una montaña y hay un lago cerca, ¿algo más? Nadie dijo nada –bien, pueden retirarse nos vemos mañana

Yukio salió del comedor junto con Rin, mientras se dirigían a su habitación sonó su celular, como siempre el castaño contesto y (para variar) era una misión así que se tuvo que retirar

-Espero vuelvas para descansar, al menos unas horas antes de partir mañana hermanito

-Lo intentare, pero no te garantizo nada nii san

Al día siguiente 8:05 am en el recibidor

-¡Le dije que volviera aunque sea a dormir! Exclamo frustrado el peli azul

-¿Se fue de misión de nuevo? Pregunto Shiemi

-Sí, se fue ayer después de que salimos del comedor

-Ese chico nunca descansa… dijo preocupado Nagato sensei

-¿y ahora que hacemos?... dijo Izumo

Justo en ese momento llego Shura -¡Chicos, vámonos!

-Pero… ¿y Yukio? Le pregunto preocupado Rin

-Me mandó un mensaje, dijo que nos alcanzaría allá, así que vámonos ya

Unas horas de viaje después, llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que sería el lugar donde se hospedarían durante el campamento

-¡Llegamos! Anuncio Shura

-¡Por fin! Exclamaron varios estudiantes que estaban agotados de haber caminado bajo el sol con su equipaje

-¡no sean exagerados! ¡Ni estaba tan lejos!

-lo dice la que no cargo su equipaje y se lo dejo a Rin, le reclamo Rei

-A él no le importa, verdad Rin

-Claro que no, respondió el peli azul, que llevaba dos mochilas de tamaño considerable

-¡Este chico tiene una fuerza sobrehumana! pensaron todos los alumnos

Todos los alumnos pasaron a la cabaña, y luego de dejar sus cosas en las habitaciones se reunieron en la sala

-Shura sensei, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Pregunto una chica

-¿no deberíamos preparar la comida?, dijo Shima -yo tengo hambre

-Yo también, se le unió Rei

-mmm… ¿Qué hora es? Pregunto Shura

-1:47

-Yukio no debería tardar, él trae la comida

-¡que!, exclamaron todos los estudiantes,

-¡¿así que no comeremos hasta que llegue?! Dijeron Rei y Shima

-Supongo…

-Yo tengo una pregunta, dijo Rin -¡¿Cómo demonios se va a traer la comida de todos hasta acá?!

-¡yo que sé!, él dijo que se haría cargo…

-¿Escucharon eso?, Interrumpió Rin

-¿Qué? Pregunto Bon

-Eso, suena como un auto

-Tienes razón Rin, dijo Shiemi -pero quien logra manejar un auto hasta acá, tú viste que los caminos eran muy estrechos

-¿Vamos a ver? Propuso Koneko

En ese momento el ruido se escuchó un poco más fuerte, efectivamente era un automóvil acercándose, y los estudiantes curiosos salieron de la cabaña, para saber quién venia, ya estando todos afuera, vieron que se trataba de un jeep y lo más sorprendente, Yukio lo venía manejando,

-¿El que viene manejando es Yukio?, ¿o son alucinaciones mías? Pregunto Rei

-Sí, es él, respondió Shura

Yukio llego y con un derrape se estaciono justo en frente de la cabaña, sobra decir que la mayoría estaban impactados de que supiera conducir y más a alta velocidad

-Lamento la tardanza chicos, la misión tardo más de lo que esperaba, apuesto a que tienen hambre…

-Oye Yukio…

-Sí, nii san…

-¿desde cuándo sabes manejar?

-Como un año, más o menos

-¿y que no es ilegal que un menor de edad maneje?

-Tengo una licencia especial para menores

-¿Y no pensabas decírmelo nunca?

-Tú nunca preguntaste

-Serás…

Viendo que una pelea se acercaba, Shura se acercó para calmarlos

-Muy bien, ya que ya llego Yukio podemos comer

-¡Yay! Dijeron Shima y Rei

Rápidamente bajaron todos los alimentos del jeep y se dirigieron adentro de la cabaña,

-¡tengan cuidado con esa olla! ¡Está caliente!

-¿y porque traes ollas calientes en el auto? Le pregunto Rei –Y además a esa velocidad que manejas…

-Pues… supuse que como tardaría un poco más, cuando llegue todos tendrían hambre, así que traje la comida ya hecha

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya podemos comer?

-Si…

-¡Yukio ya siento que te amo!

-¡Eh!

Rei y el resto se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron a servir los platos, mientras Yukio se fue a sentar a una pequeña sala que estaba a lado del comedor

-Okumura sensei tome, le dijo una chica

-No, coman ustedes primero, yo me serviré al final…

-¡De eso nada! Le reclamo Rin mientras tomaba el plato de las manos de la chica

-Nii san…

-¡No llegaste a dormir anoche, estás cansado y apuesto a que no has desayunado!, ¡¿tengo razón?!

-Si…

Muchos de sorprendieron, Rin raramente le levanta la voz a su hermano menor, pero también estaba el hecho que el castaño estaba descuidando su salud.

-ahora come. Dijo tomando una cucharada y acercándosela a la boca

-nii san, no es necesario que hagas esto yo puedo alimentarme por mi cuenta

-eso no es cierto y lo sabes, se te da fatal cuidar de ti mismo, ahora di ¡ah!

-esto es embarazoso

Rin miraba expectante al castaño mientras sostenía una cuchara con comida, Yukio por su parte termino por ceder y abrir la boca, ya que conociendo a Rin no se daría por vencido

-Ahora dame el plato, yo termino

-Te estaré vigilando

-Si mamá…

Rin fue por su plato y cuando volvió se sentó a lado de Yukio, quien estaba comiendo lentamente, el medio demonio lo estaba mirando algo preocupado, si, él sabía que su hermano tenía muchas ocupaciones con eso de ser estudiante, maestro y exorcista, todo al mismo tiempo; y luego del incidente con su clase estaba cada vez más ocupado, ahora se veía en un estado de cansancio perpetuo, dormía poco, comía poco, tenía más misiones y Rin sentía que se estaba distanciando de él, como si interpusiera una barrera entre ellos, pero la pregunta de siempre… ¿Por qué?

-¡Oye Rin!... un ligero susurro lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡eh!, ¡que!, ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡shh!, le mando callar Koneko –Mira, dijo señalando a Yukio

Yukio se había quedado dormido en el sillón, respirando suavemente, con el plato a medio comer sobre las piernas y con la cuchara aun en la mano

-Nii chan, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Dijo mientras lo miraba con cariño

-¿deberíamos dejarlo ahí? Pregunto Nagato sensei

-No, contesto Rin –Ya que por fin se durmió, me asegurare que descanse como es debido, Shura ¿sabes dónde dejo Yukio su saco de dormir?

-Posiblemente siga en el jeep, no lo vi bajar nada

-bien, iré por sus cosas, mientras puedes quitarle el plato y la cuchara, sin despertarlo, por favor

-dalo por hecho

Rin fue rápidamente al jeep, ahí encontró una mochila que tenía atado un saco de dormir, la tomo y volvió a la cabaña, donde Shura había completado con éxito su misión.

-¿Cómo sugieres que lo movamos de ahí sin despertarlo? Pregunto Izumo

-Yo lo hare, soy más fuerte que ustedes y es menos probable que yo lo despierte

-¿Y eso por qué? Pregunto Rei

-no le digan que les dije, pero en ocasiones cuando Yukio está muy cansado se queda dormido donde sea y como sea, así que yo me encargo de llevarlo a su cama

-que considerado de tu parte, le dijo Nagato sensei

-Soy su hermano mayor, no iba a dejarlo dormir donde sea

Rin se acercó a su hermano, paso sus brazos cuidadosamente, uno por debajo de las rodillas y otro sujetando la espalda del castaño, y con un ligero impulso lo levanto, Yukio se estremeció ligeramente por el cambio, mas no se despertó, así Rin lo pudo llevar hacia su saco de dormir y lo acostó ahí, le quito los lentes, su gruesa gabardina, la corbata y los zapatos, para luego cobijarlo con una ligera sabana

-Duerme bien hermanito, dijo mientras le revolvía cariñosamente sus cabellos


	13. ¿Familia?

Habían pasado algunas horas, luego Yukio despertó.

-Eh… como llegue aquí

Yukio salió de la cabaña, ya que todos estaban afuera terminando los preparativos ya que se acercaba la noche

-Oh, el bello durmiente despertó

-¡Shura!, le recrimino Yukio -¿qué han hecho desde que me quede dormido?

-puse a las chicas a hacer el círculo mágico y a los chicos los mande por leña

-Bien… entonces parece que ya está todo cubierto…

-Relájate cuatro ojos, ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?

-…

-No respondas…

-Shura sensei, ya terminamos, dijo Hashino

-Genial

-¿deberíamos comenzar a preparar la cena?, pregunto Nishiwaki

-sí, hagan eso

-¿Hace mucho que se fueron los chicos?

-No mucho, les dije que no se alejaran tanto

-Iré a ver si puedo ayudarles, pronto oscurecerá

-¿no te puedes quedar quieto nunca verdad?

-me siento inútil si no hago nada

-pues has lo que quieras

Yukio se acercó al jeep, saco un hacha y se fue al bosque a buscar a los chicos, mientras iba recogiendo la leña que se encontraba por el camino, ya que por la temporada era algo complicado encontrar leña y posiblemente los chicos hayan encontrado poca, después de caminar unos minutos encontró a los chicos que trataban inútilmente de romper una rama con las manos

-Paren, paren… ¡¿chicos que hacen?!

-Pues Shura nos mandó a recolectar leña, explico Rin -pero no nos dio un hacha así que pues…

-Intentaban cortarla con las manos

-Sip, contesto Rei

-Aquí traigo un hacha, cortemos estas ramas y con lo que ya tenemos debería ser suficiente

Los chicos cortaron la leña y volvieron a la cabaña, donde ya los esperaban las chicas para poder cocinar los alimentos

-Se tardaron bastante

-No teníamos hacha, ¿qué querían que hiciéramos?

-no se tal vez, ¡llevarse un hacha!

-Chicos no peleen, los reprendió el castaño -¿Qué tal va la comida? Pregunto para cambiar de tema

-Casi lista Okumura kun dijo una de las chicas

Los chicos esperaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que estuvo lista la cena, cenaron y ya que terminaron, alguien sugirió:

-Dijiste que cerca había un lago ¿cierto?

-Sí, está a unos 10 min de aquí

-Podemos ir, dijo Oomoto –Apuesto que la noche se ha de ver preciosa desde ahí

-Aún es temprano, ¿podemos ir? Se le unió Hashino

-Vamos hermanito, podemos ir, dijo Rin, -¡Sera como un pequeño ejercicio de supervivencia!

-¿Supervivencia contra qué?

-Emm… ¿alquitrán de huya?

-está bien, pero iremos todos, no me gustaría dejar a ninguno de ustedes sin supervisión

-¿Y Shura?

-Lo siento chicos yo no iré, me quedare aquí, a… ¡cuidar la cabaña!

-Sí, no se nos vaya a ir la cabaña dijo Yukio sarcástico

-Mira cuatro ojos…

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, vámonos

-¡Yeii!

Todos se fueron rumbo al lago, ciertamente como habían dicho la noche estaba hermosa, cielo despejado, luna llena y muchas estelas brillando, al llegar se dispersaron en pequeños grupos por las orillas del lago, en ese momento Rin aprovecho para tomar a Yukio y apartarse un poco del grupo

-¡¿A dónde me llevas?! Dijo sobresaltado el castaño

-Tranquilo, solo quiero hablar contigo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… ¿cómo te lo digo?... comenzó Rin a divagar

-Se directo

-Está bien, dijo con un suspiro –Hace días que te veo distraído y distante, y…

-¿Y?

-quería saber ¿qué te está pasando?, ¿Estas bien?

-No me pasa nada, estoy…

-¡no te atrevas a completar esa frase!, exclamó Rin frustrado -¡podrás engañar a todos con eso! ¡Pero no a mí!, yo sé que te parezco un idiota cabeza hueca, pero aun soy tu hermano mayor y lo sé, ¡sé que siempre te estas esforzando por cumplir con todo!, ser estudiante, maestro, exorcista y ahora hacerte cargo del curso intensivo también ¡pero date cuenta de que eres humano y tienes tus limites!

-Nii san…

-Así que se sinceró conmigo y dime, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Yo… lo siento, no sabía que te sentías así, pero no hay nada que decir…

-¡¿Qué?!

-No te lo puedo decir, no aun, es peligroso que lo sepas

-¡¿por qué?!

-Por favor no insistas, tratare de arreglarlo y ya que no sea peligroso ten por seguro que te lo diré

-Está bien, lo dejare pasar, solo dime una cosa…

-¡AAHHH! Gritaron unas chicas

El grito interrumpió su conversación, haciendo que Yukio rápidamente abandone a su hermano y se dirija a donde estaban las chicas aterrorizadas

-¡¿qué paso?!

-¡¿Qué es eso?! Dijo una de las chicas mientras apuntaba hacia lago

En el lago había una gran mancha oscura que tenía una gran concentración de alquitrán de hulla y del que comenzaban a salir varios goblins

-No puede ser…

-¡Yukio!, ¡¿Qué pasa?! dijo Rin

-Eso… ¡son portales hacia gehena!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que te dije, a causa de uno de esos es que ahora todos ellos pueden ver demonios

-Debemos actuar rápido antes de que se propaguen, Reúne a los chicos, yo me hare cargo de los goblins y ustedes de los alquitrán de huya

-Pero…

-¡ahora!

Yukio saco sus armas y comenzó a atacar rápidamente a los goblins, mientras tanto Rin fue a reunir a todos

-Chicos, es hora de poner en práctica lo aprendido

-¡¿lucharemos contra eso?!

-Lamentablemente si

Todos comenzaron a atacar, principalmente recitando versos ya que solo unos poco habían traído un poco de la poción que habían hecho anteriormente y la estaban esparciendo al azar

-¡¿Qué esto no se acaba nunca?! Exclamo Rei

-Mira, parece que hay menos, pero están saliendo más… ¿goblins? Dijo una chica

-Sí, son goblins, dijo Suguro –Chicos vamos a ayudar a Okumura sensei

Los exwires fueron a ayudar a Yukio, hasta que lograron exterminar a todos los goblins.

-¿Eso fue todo? Pregunto Izumo

-No lo creo… dijo Yukio

En ese momento el lago se comenzó a agitar, y le salieron gigantescos tentáculos, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos, fue la figura de una persona que emergía de las aguas

-¡¿qui quién eres?! pregunto la clase asustada

-¡oh! Donde están mis modales… me presento soy Egyn el rey demonio del agua, un gusto conocerlos, dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y una reverencia

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres demonio?! Le pregunto Nagato sensei, sorprendiendo a todos

-Lo que quieren todos en gehenna, llevar a nuestro hermanito de vuelta

-¿Cuál hermanito?... dijo Rei en un susurro

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a mi pequeño hermanito y al adoptado…

-¡Yo nunca seré tu hermano! Le reclamo Rin, -¡mi único hermano es Yukio!

-¡¿Adoptado?! Exclamo Yukio

-No perteneces a nuestra misma clase… dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Nunca dejare que te lleves a Rin!

-Quien me va a detener, tu o los inútiles humanos de ahí…

-¡Woa!, dijo esquivando un ataque de Shura, -al menos una vale la pena

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! le reclamo Yukio

-En la cabaña donde más, como se tardaron decidí venir a ver

-No te distraigas cariño…

Egyn creo una daga de hielo para pelear con Shura, quien trataba de resistir los ataques, mientras tanto Yukio recarga rápidamente su pistola y comienza a disparar, pero sus ataques eran inútiles ya que las balas lo traspasaban como si de agua se tratase

-¡Esto no está funcionando!

-No me digas dijo Shura sarcástica

-¡Te dije que no te distraigas!, en ese pequeño descuido logro atestarle la daga en el abdomen haciendo que comenzara a sangrar

-¡Shura! Corrieron loe gemelos en su ayuda

-¡Esto no te lo perdonare! Le grito furioso Rin mientras sacaba su espada de la funda

-¡Nii san detente!

-¡pero Yukio…!

-Solo distráelo, no es el momento de que uses tus llamas, aun podemos intentar algo, ¡Shiemi! toma a un grupo de personas y cuiden de Shura

-¡Sí!

-Los demás conmigo, Nagato sensei distribuya esto entre la clase y rodeen el lago cuando escuchen el disparo comienzan a recitar, Yukio le entrego varios papeles con unos versos escritos y Nagato sensei rápidamente se retiró a hacer lo que Yukio le ordeno

Mientras tanto, Rin trataba de seguir peleando contra Egyn pero estaba comenzando a cansarse

-Así que tú has vivido todo este tiempo en assiah, apuesto a que padre te envidia, él alguna vez quiso ver y sentir este mundo al igual que tu

-Y a mí que me importa

-Eso es importante, si no fuera por eso, ustedes nunca hubieran nacido

-¡Que!

De repente se escuchó un balazo y a varias personas que estaban recitando algo

-¿Qué está pasando?, Rin estaba tan absorto en la pelea que había ignorado todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor

-¡Rin muévete!

Yukio le volvió a disparar a Egyn pero esta vez, la bala si logro hacerle un daño, además de que se formó un circulo mágico justo donde le había impactado la bala, Yukio junto sus manos y rápidamente recito un verso, cuando éste finalizo, varios rayos se concentraron encima de Egyn y descendieron rápidamente haciendo contacto con el agua del lago y dándole un fuerte shock a el demonio

-¡ustedes… malditos humanos!, ¡me las pagaran! Grito lleno de rabia, a la vez que guiaba a los tentáculos del pulpo atrapando así a casi todos, los comenzó a apretar así que los estaba asfixiando lentamente, menos los gemelos que habían logrado escapar

-Rin, distráelo, mientras yo tratare de liberarlos

-pero no te tardes, me queda poca energía y no podré hacerlo sin las llamas, además de que no se cuánto duraran antes de morir por asfixia

-Entendido

Los gemelos se separaron y corrieron en direcciones opuestas, mientras Yukio llegaba con la clase Rin comenzó a insultar al demonio para llamar su atención

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Jamás te perdonare que hayas dañado a mis amigos!

-¿Y quién dijo que quiero tu perdón?, yo solo quiero que vengas conmigo a gehena

-¡Me niego!

-No me dejas opción, dijo mientras varios tentáculos se acercaban rápidamente a atacar a Rin, -Te llevare aunque sea inconsciente

Yukio por su parte corría hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, mientras hacia un dibujo rápido sobre el dorso de su mano el cual se marcó como si de un tatuaje se tratara, luego recito algo y de esa marca emergió una de sus espadas

-ayúdanos… exclamaban con sus últimos alientos

Yukio llego y con un solo corte, corto todo el tentáculo haciendo que este liberara a todos los capturados.

-¡TU BASTARDO, ERES QUIEN MAS PROBLEMAS ME CAUSAS!

-Soy un exorcista, ese es mi deber dijo orgulloso,

-¡TE MATARE MADITO EXORCISTA!, Egyn dirigió todos los tentáculos a atacar a Yukio hasta que alguien lo interrumpió

-¡A mi hermanito lo dejas en paz, tu pelea es conmigo!, le grito Rin

-¡Ah!, el amor de hermanos, apuesto que lo hare sufrir más si te dejo inconsciente primero

-¡Inténtalo!

Los tentáculos volvieron a atacar a Rin, pero esta vez las extremidades del pulpo se transformaron y ahora terminaban en punta, como si de espinas se tratara, Rin era ágil y podía evitarlas, pero Yukio sabía que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo.

-Tengo que hacer algo, los demás aún están débiles y no puedo dejar a Rin pelear solo… pensó para si mismo

-¡Deja de moverte! Exclamo frustrado Egyn, mientras más tentáculos emergían del lago

-No… Rin…

Yukio al ver el grave peligro en que se encontraba su hermano, corrió rápidamente hacia él

-¡RIN!

Rin ya estaba cansado, así que sus reflejos eran más lentos, cuando se volteo, se topó con la peor escena que se pudiera imaginar, ahí estaba Yukio, con varios de los tentáculos atravesándole de la espalda hacia el pecho mientras la sangre manaba de la herida

-Y...u...k...i...o dijo Rin lentamente casi en un susurro, -¡YUKIO! ¡RESPONDEME!, dijo mientras tomaba el cuerpo de su hermano y lo acunaba sobre su regazo

-lo siento… nii san… hice que… te preocuparas… de nuevo… dijo entrecortadamente

-¡Idiota!, ¡no me vengas con disculpas ahora! dijo frustrado ¡Tú me salvaste!, ¡CHICOS NECESITO AYUDA AHORA!

Todos se acercaron rápidamente a donde se encontraban los gemelos

-Claro… no te iba… a dejar… morir, dijo lentamente para luego toser algo de sangre

-¡prométeme que estarás bien!

-Lo siento Rin… pero… no poder cumplir… esa promesa, tosió mas sangre –solo… recuerda… que… eres… mi… hermano…, tomo lentamente el rostro del peli azul, lo miro a los ojos y tomo un último aliento -y estoy… muy… orgulloso… de… ti… dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-¡Yuki chan!...

-¡Okumura kun!...

-¡Okumura sensei!...

-nii chan… no… no me dejes… ¡YUKIO!, Exclamo Rin con el cuerpo inerte de su hermano en brazos.


	14. Despertar

Todos se encontraban alrededor de Rin quien aun sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano

-Yukio…, sollozaba suavemente el nombre de su hermano –No, ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! primero el viejo y luego tu…, ¡porque todos mueren por mi culpa!...

-Rin, no fue tu culpa, le dijo Shiemi para consolarlo

-Claro que fue su culpa, dijo Egyn –Si te hubieras ido pacíficamente a gehena conmigo tu entrometido hermano no habría tenido que morir. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

En ese momento Rin coloco con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de Yukio a un lado y se puso de pie haciéndole frente a Egyn

-¡Tú no te metas maldito demonio!, ¡TU ASESINASTE A MI HERMANO!, Rin desenvaino su espada al mismo tiempo que surgían sus llamas y sus facciones demoniacas ahora eran completamente visibles.

-¡Rin esta en llamas! ¡Hay que hacer algo! Dijo Nagato sensei

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! Se preguntaban unos a otros

-tranquilos, no le va a pasar nada a Rin, solo manténganse alejados de esos dos, advirtió Suguro –porque esto se va a poner peligroso

-Oh vamos, porque tanta rabia, dijo Egyn divertido -si solo fue un daño colateral

-¡El sacrificio de Yukio un "daño colateral"! grito Rin mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia Egyn. (n/a si, sobre el agua como ninja xD)

Egyn estaba dirigiendo a varios tentáculos para atacar a Rin, éste por su parte los esquivaba saltando sobre ellos o cortándolos hasta que finalmente se acercó lo suficiente a Egyn y dio el primer golpe, Egyn lo esquivo y Rin siguió atacando, pero era inútil ya que Egyn era bastante ágil y no logro atestar ninguno de los golpes

-Vaya decepción, pensé que a diferencia de esos humanos, aunque sea tú me darías una pelea decente, pero ya veo que no, quizá si los atrapo a todos ellos te motives un poco

-¡Deja de meter a gente inocente en esto!, ¡esto solo va entre tú y yo!

-¡Pues trata de detenerme!

Egyn dirigió todos los tentáculos hacia donde estaban los chicos, así que Rin se apresuró a interceptarlos cortándolos para que no llegaran con sus compañeros, pero los tentáculos no paraban, emergían uno tras otro del lago

-¡Chicos! Recuerdan lo que hicieron con Yukio ¿podrían intentarlo de nuevo?

-¿pero crees que funcione lo mismo dos veces? Le dijo Koneko

-no sé si vaya a funcionar, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo

Los chicos corrieron nuevamente a las orillas del lago, pero Egyn se percató de su movimiento

-No piensen que lo que ya habían hecho les funcionara de nuevo, exclamo y los atrapo a todos para luego sumergirlos en el agua dejando solo su cabeza afuera.

-¡Déjalos!

-¿Por qué había de hacerlo?

-¡porque los vas a matar!

-¿y…?

-¿De verdad no te importan?

-Por supuesto que sí, le dijo sarcástico –por las llamas del infierno ¡claro que no me importan! ni en lo más mínimo, de hecho los odio, ellos son los que te mantienen unido a assiah, Entonces ¡si los mato ya no quedara nada que te impida irte!

Mientras Rin escuchaba toda la diatriba de Egyn, éste aprovecho para capturarlo por la espalda

-¡Te tengo hermanito!

-¡Suéltame bastardo!

-Pero si los bastardos son tú y el adoptado…

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Suéltame!

-Nop, ahora solo falta matar a los humanos… dijo mientras comenzaba a hundirlos mas

-¡Para!, iré contigo pero para…, termino en un susurro

Egyn se detuvo y sonrió, dejo a todos los alumnos juntos al bode del lago y abrió el portal a gehena. Rin estaba en aprietos y nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a Egyn y evitar que Rin sea llevado a gehena

-Lo siento Yukio, parece que después de todo tendré que ir con él…, susurro triste

Entonces sin aviso alguno, el cuerpo de Yukio se encendió en llamas azules y se levantó.

-¡Yukio! ¡Estas vivo! Exclamo feliz Rin

Yukio no contesto nada, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su cuerpo (ahora con las mismas facciones demoniacas que su hermano) se movía como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase

-Espera… ¿que no estaba muerto ya? Pregunto Rei

-¡es un zombie! Exclamo uno de los alumnos

-¡Los zombies no se encienden en llamas para revivir! Le respondió Hashino

-¡No entiendo nada!, primero Rin esta en llamas y no le pasa nada, luego Yukio también está en llamas pero ¡se supone que estaba muerto! Exclamo Oomoto

-Esto ha abandonado todo sentido de lógica… dijo Nagato sensei

-¿Qué paso…? ¿Por qué están todos mojados? Dijo Shura quien comenzaba a despertar

-Egyn trato de ahogarnos en el lago… -Y Yukio se murió… -pero luego revivió… -a Rin le salieron unas llamas azules… -y a Yukio también…. Dijeron varios como si de una discusión se tratase

-¡Esperen! uno a la vez, ¿Qué Yukio que?

-Se murió, bueno Egyn lo mato

-¿y luego?

-A Rin le salieron unas llamas azules…

-Y Egyn trato de ahogarnos…

-y después a Yukio también le salieron unas llamas azules.

-Esos idiotas…, dijo Shura mientras trataba de levantarse

-Aún no está bien que se levante, la detuvo Shiemi -porque se podría reabrir la herida

-Está bien… suspiro resignada –Por cierto ¿Cómo llegamos al punto de que hay un portal hacia gehena en medio del lago?

-Emm… pues como Egyn nos iba a matar a todos, Rin se ofreció a ir con él si nos dejaba ir, así que Egyn abrió el portal, pero entonces Yukio se levantó y ya no sabemos qué está pasando

Los chicos desconcertados solo podían observar cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, estaban sorprendidos de que Yukio se podía mover en ese estado, mientras el castaño se acercaba a Egyn de repente aparecieron sus dos espadas en sus manos, envueltas en las mismas llamas azules.

-¡qué demonios!, Exclamo Egyn exasperado -¡¿Qué no te había matado ya?!

Yukio seguía sin mostrar reacción alguna a los comentarios, seguía como si estuviese dormido y alguna fuerza externa controlase su cuerpo, una vez habiendo alcanzado el centro del lago donde estaba Egyn, comenzó a lanzar fuertes ataques con sus espadas, Egyn para defenderse creo una daga de hielo pero fue inútil porque el fuego deshizo la daga al instante dando así el primer golpe directo a Egyn, logrando así que accidentalmente soltara a Rin el cual aprovecho para unirse a la pelea junto con su hermano

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo te soltaste?!

-¡justo hace un momento, tú me soltaste!

-¡Eh…! Egyn se acababa de dar cuenta de su error -¡pero tú dijiste que irías conmigo!

-¡eso era antes de saber que Yukio estaba vivo!

-¡maldito cuatro ojos! ¡Ni muerto dejas de fastidiarme!, En un arranque de furia Egyn desbordo el lago y comenzó a inundar todos los alrededores haciendo que el portal se extienda cada vez más, por su parte los alumnos y Shura (ayudada por los chicos) se fueron a refugiar en unas rocas altas que estaban cerca de ahí, y Rin también se retiró para evitar entrar en contacto con el portal, pero Yukio no se fue, se acercó de nuevo y volvió a atacar pero esta vez fue detenido por los demonios que custodiaban el portal quienes se abalanzaron contra él y trataban de llevárselo

-¡Yukio no!, exclamo Rin mientras volvía junto a su hermano y trataba de sacarlo del portal –no de nuevo, primero padre y luego tú, ¡esta maldita cosa no se va a llevar a mi hermano!

-claro que sí, y luego te va a llevar a ti, dijo Egyn mientas formaba una prisión de hielo para contener a Rin y evitar que llegue hasta Yukio

-¡Suéltame! Dijo Rin golpeando las paredes de su prisión

-nop

Yukio estaba a punto de ser consumido totalmente por el portal y Egyn sonreía, pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando vio una luz azul que brillaba justo en donde estaba Yukio, y éste ahora emergía del portal completamente despierto y envuelto en sus llamas azules.

-¡no otra vez!, dijo Egyn

-¡Sí! Exclamo emocionado Rin

Yukio salió del portal y ahora estaba flotando sobre el agua, dio saco sus pistolas y disparo varias veces a donde se encontraba Egyn, pero este simplemente los esquivo

-Parece que no te sentó nada bien morir, tu puntería esta horrible

-¿Y quien dijo que te apuntaba a ti?

-¿Qué?..., sin darse cuenta Egyn ahora se encontraba acorralado por varias naiads

-¿Enserio? Las naiads, serás idiota… ¡Hey! El rey demonio del agua, dijo señalando a si mismo

-Pero ellas son mías y solo a mí me obedecen dijo confiado -¿cierto chicas?

Las naiads solo hicieron un gesto aprobatorio y tomaron con fuerza a Egyn, mientras tanto Yukio se inclinó y toco el agua que al instante esparció sus llamas en el lago haciendo un camino directo hacia Egyn y cuando el fuego llego a las naiads, éstas quedaron cubiertas de llamas mas no se consumían, pero para Egyn era distinto, ahora su piel se comenzaba a enrojecer por el contacto con el fuego

-¡Hey! Rey demonio del agua, ¿qué tal te llevas con el fuego? Le dijo burlón el castaño

-Te odio… Ahora naiads suéltenme, les ordeno pero ellas no cedieron -¿Qué les pasa? ¡Suéltenme!, se supone que deben obedecerme a mí, estúpidas naiads

-¡Con ellas no te metas!, ellas solo hacen lo que yo les pido

-Bien, eres bueno lo admito pero, ¡¿Que vas a hacer ahora?!

-Lo que debí hacer desde que apareciste en este mundo. ¡Llevarte de vuelta a gehena!

Yukio encendió sus manos, mientras que las naiads se acercaban, tomo a Egyn y coloco en el portal

-¡Suéltame! ¡No podrás mandarme de vuelta a gehena! ¡No eres un demonio completo!

-¿y quien dice que no? Dijo con una sonrisa ladina que no indicaba nada bueno

-¡¿Qué?! Exclamo Egyn, Rin y todos los de la clase

Yukio no espero a que Egyn reaccionara y lo sumergió hasta los hombros

-Creo que debería decir "gracias hermanito" dijo sarcástico si no fuera por ti jamás hubiera obtenido el poder para derrotarte

-¡¿Qué?!... dijo Egyn confuso

-Me saludas a papá y dile de mi parte que no se atreva a enviar a alguno de "nuestros hermanos", porque no seré tan misericordioso con ellos, termino amenazadoramente su frase –Entendido

Egyn estaba a punto de hundirse completamente así que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, cuando desapareció Rin fue liberado de su prisión de hielo y el agua estaba regresando al lago, ahora solo restaba destruir el portal, Yukio tomo sus espadas, las cubrió con fuego y ataco el portal creando una onda expansiva de fuego que impacto en el portal y termino rompiéndolo, mientras los pedazos restantes ardían Yukio volvía flotando a la orilla para encontrarse con su hermano y con la clase

-¡Okumura kun!

-¡Yuki chan!

-¡Okumura sensei!

-¡cuatro ojos!

-¡Yukio!

Yukio bajo y lo recibieron todos felices de que haya vuelto a la vida

-¡Nos has dado un gran susto!, le reclamo Rin -pensé… ¡pensé que habías muerto!

-Y así fue morí, pero… ¡argh! Yukio llevo una mano hacia el pecho e hizo un gesto de dolor

-¡Que pasa! ¡¿Estás bien?! le dijo sobresaltado Rin

-Parece que desperté antes de sanar completamente

-¿pero estas bien?

-Aun no, pero lo estaré… solo necesito… descansar un poco… y con esta frase se desvaneció; Antes de que lograra golpear el suelo Rin lo atrapo y temiendo lo peor comenzó a revisarle el pulso mientras los demás solo lo observaban preocupados, después de unos momentos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dijo -¡Tiene pulso! ¡Sigue vivo!...


End file.
